Our Memories
by Surgical Rose
Summary: A bunch of expanded Trauma Team scenes with a somewhat different approach than what you remember... Including the "Patient Zero" scenes! Now finally complete! :3
1. Unexpected Reunion: Introduction

Hiya! I really wanted to redo some of the Little Guy (Navel) and Naomi Kimishima scenes, so that you can see them from Little Guy's POV and Naomi's POV too, after watching all of Naomi's scenes closely I really wanted to do something about them! These are the comic strip scenes though, not the actual conversations that happen during game play.

Critics are greatly appreciated; I may also redo a few scenes that have CR-S01 and Maria/Tomoe in them later.

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlus, Trauma Team or any of its characters and storylines.

* * *

Episode 1: Unexpected Reunion – Little Guy's POV

"Oh and Naomi? One more thing..."

That was my cue. I strode into the CIFM's Head Office with confidence. It had been God knows how long since I had met Dr. Izumi Weaver (or should I say Dr. Naomi Kimishima) and once I heard that she was working here, I couldn't wait to see her again. I made sure that I shaved, bathed, wore a freshly cleaned suit, attempted to make sure my tie was fixed properly and made sure I was wearing my most expensive cologne. Naomi stills likes lavender and vanilla, right? I sure hope so...

"Here's our liaison from the FBI. You should meet him."

I heard her inhale sharply, when she recognised who I was. I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"You..." She stated flatly. I couldn't help but feel a little hurt by the way she said it, "_Wasn't she excited to see and old friend?_" I couldn't help, but wonder. Then I remembered, David doesn't know that we used to work together.

"Special Investigator Navel. A pleasure to meet you, Doctor."

"...Yes, nice to meet you too."

We turned and walked out of the office and down the archway to the car that would take us to the scene. I could feel Naomi's curiosity rising. Once we were out of earshot from David, she spoke.

"What are you doing! You, an FBI agent?" She said, almost laughing, "This must be a joke!" She really didn't sound too pleased to see me again...

"...Please keep your voice down. It's been a while, hasn't it?" I tried out my husky voice on her, "I didn't have the luxury of Witness Protection like you." Naomi stormed off further ahead of me.

"Just shut up. I'm only here, because it's my job" Naomi stated matter-of-factly. I could tell that this was starting to become a bad idea seeing her again...

"I have nothing to do with you faking your way into the FBI."

"_Ok... That was a little harsh... __**Definitely**__ starting to regret this now, but keep calm Navel, there is one more trick up your sleeve..."_

"...And don't you EVER talk about my past again."

"_Damn... How could she ha- Oh wait...? Yeah, she knows me too well_"

"Whatever you say ma'am." I simply stated.

"Good..." Naomi continued walking off.

"Whoa... Where are you going?"

"To the crime scene. Send the address to my GPS."

"_Alright, this is a little out of character for her, since when did __**she**__ give the orders around here_?"

"Oh...I'll have them bring the car around..." I said quietly to myself.

She span round on her heels, "**You** are waiting here. Tell your people on site I'm coming."

"Huh! But, um..."

She sneakily walked over and grabbed hold my tie. I couldn't stop the blush from rising to my cheeks.

"...Nice tie there, Little Guy. Be a good boy and stay." She said sweetly.

"...Huh? Doctor!" I shouted, as she let go of me and walked away.

"_She really has changed...In a good way...I guess._"

"Oh, well..." I sighed, watching Naomi stride away.

"_Wow, that girl can move... Little Guy... Hmm..._"

* * *

Sorry people if it was too short, with longer scenes I will try to add in some more of my own ideas and change the scenes a little bit to make them exciting.

I generally wanted to keep this scene's dialogue the same, because I thought it captured each other's reactions really well, as well as adding in some of Little Guy's thoughts and emotions into this.

The next chapter will be: Episode 5: Crime of Passion, there will be 2 parts to this one, one is the introduction and the other is the conclusion.

Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Crime of Passion: Introduction

Hey all! It's me again! Alright! This chapter will contain ONLY the Introduction to Episode 5. (yeah, I changed my mind after seeing how much I could add into the Conclusion, so I decided to make that a separate chapter (psst, it will have some of Naomi's thoughts in it too!)) Again it's Little Guy and Naomi Kimishima with a tiny bit of Alyssa in it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlus, Trauma Team or any of its characters and storylines.

* * *

Chapter 2: Episode 5: Crime of Passion

* * *

Introduction Scene – Little Guy's POV

"...And why was I called here?" I jumped, she was talking to me. Ever since I told her that she needed to come with me to the FBI Office, she had been complaining non-stop about the invasion of her privacy and how she was certain that it was my fault for faking my way into the FBI that they've now called the both of us in.

I sighed, praying to myself that Naomi's assumption was wrong.

"How should I know? I was just ordered to bring you..." I said irritably.

"It's been a while since I was last at an FBI office..." She sneered, her tone of voice growing spiteful. She stared at me coldly with her ice-blue eyes, "If anything happens to me, I'll make sure they know about you."

The elevator doors opened and Naomi stormed out.

"...? Wha- Dr. Kimishima!"

* * *

**Time skip: 10-15 minutes** (A/N: This is where I get my facts mixed up, I don't know whether Little Guy already knew about the disease Naomi gave herself or not, so I'm going to write the next part on how I think it is)

* * *

"...You won't accept? No matter what?" My boss asked staring out of a window that had the blinds down.

"I refuse. I'm a doctor, not one of your little agents" Naomi said the last part directed to me, I winced slightly, but overall I was relieved that it wasn't to do with me that got me and Naomi called in here.

"You're a master surgeon who can't operate anymore." Ian said, his tone of voice starting to take a turn for the worst.

"_Since when? The last time I heard, Naomi left to go to Europe, but then again, that does explain the career change, but why isn't she able to operate? She has her medical licence still, doesn't she?_" I lowered my gaze slightly.

Ian turned to face us, "I wish I didn't have to resort to threats, Miss Kimishima." I stiffened, "_Oh god, what's he going to do? He hasn't found out, has he?_"

"Let me remind you that you are only free on plea bargain." Ian stated and Naomi winced slightly.

"You still suffer from the disease you gave yourself."

My eyes widened and my gaze locked onto hers, "_Did I...Hear that right...? ...Please tell me that it's an analogy... Just... Please..._"

"You don't have that many cards to play at this point."

I instantly knew what he meant, "_She's going to...Die? B-But... That's, no... Why...? I can't- I- I'm... Just going to have to deal with it... And hope to God that my assumptions incorrect..._"

Naomi laughed softly, "I don't have a choice, do I? Let's talk business."

"Here's the intel. The agency thanks you for your co-operation"

"_What co-operation? You threatened her!_"

Ian threw the folder he was holding onto the desk.

It read "TOP SECRET: the Raging Bomber"

* * *

**Time skip: 20-30 minutes**

**

* * *

**

"What a mess. The media doesn't know what discretion is." David chuckled.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Indeed... It's as if they revel in the deaths of innocents."

"...Dr. Kimishima, the corpse has arrived." I said slowly, being careful not to startle her. Naomi turned round and her mouth opened slightly.

"What's with those clothes...?" She hesitated.

I decided to wear all white, because if I wore all black, then I was worried that it would offend Naomi, after what I had found out earlier today. Luckily, I had the perfect reason why...

"Oh, um, there's some camera crews outside so I, uh..."

(A/N: Smooth Little Guy, real smooth XD)

Naomi said nothing and just walked away.

"H-Huh? Dr. Kimishima? Hey, wait up...!"

"_I think I said that a little too confidently... Dammit! She is so hard to please!_"

* * *

**I'll try to get the next chapter up hopefully by either tomorrow or Friday the 19th.**


	3. Crime of Passion & Seeking Atonement

A quick note; **Really** sorry this is overdue by a week, I have been very busy at the moment, with the Christmas holidays coming up!

Okay folks! This is it! It's one of the main LGXNK moments!

Episode 5; Crime of Passion - Conclusion!

Episode 6; Seeking Atonement - Introduction!

! This is the one where it will have Naomi's thoughts as well as Little Guy's in too! And there will be a small hint of Alyssa's thoughts to! This is the chapter where I'm going to extend a few scenes slightly and add in a little more description, as well as having Little Guy tag along with Naomi on the way to Resurgam!

Disclaimer: I don't own Atlus, the game Trauma Team or any of its characters or storylines.

**Extra note! There will be a small song added into this; I will tell you when to cue it, as it should help get some more emotions and drama into the story. The song is called; Hello by Evanescence, which I don't own.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Episode 5: Crime of Passion – Conclusion

CIFM Grounds - Naomi's POV

I walked over towards Alyssa who was happily playing with her small, sneaky, black cat Chloe. Alyssa had stopped what she was doing as soon as she noticed me walking over and stood still with a large innocent smile forming on her face and Chloe ran off to god knows where.

Hello Naomi!" Alyssa said brightly, "It's me!"

"Yes..." I said uncertainly, yes I'll admit it, I'm not very good at talking to small children and it's a little more... difficult, because you're dealing with a small child that can easily get upset. The last thing I want right now is an upset child, "Hello Alyssa."

I noticed how her joy-filled eyes shifted to sadness. "...What's wrong?"

"You don't look happy. Did something happen?" She asked carefully, it was as if she didn't want to offend me by asking... Bless her... But I was generally taken back by the question; it isn't the kind of question you'd expect from an 8 year old.

"It's nothing. I'm alright."

"Really...?" She asked disbelievingly, "Come on, I'm your friend! I gotta help you out!"

"...Thank you. You're a very kind little girl."

"_Reminds me of myself, when I was her age... She so sweet and innocent... Why would she be here, near the dead out of all places...? Wouldn't the site of this place scare her at all?_"

"Excuse me! Can I bother you for a moment?" A tall woman with jet black hair stood a little further away from us with a large package. Her voice sounded a little off... It was as if she was trying to conceal something, but I was probably reading too much into things.

"...Of course. How may I help you?"

"Do you know where I can drop a delivery for Dr. Kimishima?"

"I'm Kimishima. I'll take it."

"Really...! Perfect timing! Here's your package."

The address label attached to it read

"From: Gabriel Cunningham, Resurgam First Care

To: Naomi Kimishima, Cumberland Institute of Forensic Medicine."

"Gabe...? I wonder if it's the test results..."

"Oh, can you sign here, please?"

"This is pretty low-tech. What happened to the digital pads?" I said half-jokingly.

"I'm sorry. Mine's broken right now. Anyway, thanks!"

"Did you get something! Who's it from?" Alyssa asked, her voice squeaked at the end of her second question.

"Yes, it's from a friend of mine"

I opened the box. Alyssa was the first to react.

"Wow! Look look, Naomi! A bigtastic teddybear! It's so cute!" She cooed.

"That's right... But why would he send me something like this...?"

I know Gabe is the kind of man that has a limitless amount of sarcasm, but would he really go this far to highlight the fact I'm practically being babysat by Little Guy? ...That does sound a bit like him...

I looked at the card that was in the box. "Good luck with your investigation!"

Strange. He never sent me anything like that before it was usually a "Good Luck" or "Don't let your voodoo hotline get you down!" and now and again it's "How long are you being babysat this time around? I might have to ring Little Guy later to see if you're worth what he's getting paid..." Then again, he can't write this neat... Something's off...

"Carbon dust...?"

Wait! Both of the victims had carbon dust on their dominant hands...That means-

"Don't tell me..."

Desperately, I looked in the box, trying to figure out how to disable the bomb, before it was too late. The bomb had disappeared.

"...Alyssa!"

"_No!_"

I saw Alyssa crawling back through to the hedge with the bear-bomb under her arms.

"_She has no idea on how incredibly dangerous that bear really is!_ _ALYSSA!_"

"Alyssa!" I shouted a little louder.

Before I could do anything, my sight was filled with a blinding bright light...

* * *

Rewind... CIFM Grounds – Alyssa's POV

"Wow!" I exclaimed excitedly, "Look look Naomi! A bigtastic teddybear! It's so cute!"

"_Aw, that bear's super cute! I wish __**I**__ could have a teddybear like that!_"

"That's right... But why would he send me something like this...?" Naomi said uncertainly.

"_She doesn't want it? B-but why? That bear is so __**cute**__ though...I know! I'll show it to mommy and daddy!_"

I know I would probably get into trouble with Naomi, but I think the tall, blonde-haired guy that was staring at her from the doorway was looking at the package sus- sus- How was it pronounced again? Sus-pick-shush-ly... Yeah! The tall, blonde-haired guy was looking at the package suspickshushly! I wonder why though... I picked up the teddybear and ran off to the small hole in the hedge. I could hear Naomi mumble a few words to herself.

"...Alyssa!" I heard Naomi say.

"_Oh no! She found out! B-But I'm almost there! Oh, just a little more and I'll be at home!_"

"Alyssa!" Naomi shouted.

"Mommy! Daddy! Look!" I shouted excitedly. My parent turned round and took the teddybear from me and opened their mouths. Something flashed from the teddybear and before I knew I was pushed into the hedge behind me. I was screaming and crying at the sight before me, my mommy and daddy were nowhere to be seen and...and the house was on fire! My head and arms were hurting all over and I felt sick!

"N-Naomi!" I tried to shout, but the smoke filled my lungs and I started coughing. I began to stand up and run, but I fell over and shut my eyes tightly. I felt really sleepy all of the sudden and the noise and pain began to fade...

* * *

CIFM Grounds – Naomi's POV

I could only stand there stunned. The impact from the bomb had knocked me speechless.

"_Alyssa... Please... Please! Tell me you're alright..._"

I then realised how much the little girl's words had meant...

"_I'm your friend! I gotta help you out!_"

"_Alyssa... You have no idea how much you've helped, you risked your own life...Just to save mine..." _

My phone hadn't gone off, which meant...She was still alive!

"_Now I'll repay the favour!_"

"Alyssa...! ...Alyssa!" I screamed over the raging fire. Desperately, I ran toward the inferno, only to be roughly pulled back by my arms.

"Dr. Kimishima..! No, stay down!" Little Guy's voice yelled beside me.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, almost breaking down into tears, "She... It's my fault! It should've been me instead!"

I broke out of his grip and ran towards the hedge, but he tripped me up and turned me over, so that I was laying on my back and he placed himself on top of me, pinning my wrists above my head and restricting any movement of my legs.

"Dr. Please! If you go in there, you may not come back out again!" The panic in his voice was rising.

"Get off of me! I have to! She... I- Alyssa... Alyssa needs me!" I tried to struggle, but he only pushed down on my wrists harder, "Why can't you understand and let me go!"

"Naomi..." He growled, "I know Alyssa needs you to, but you can't do anything at the moment... Remember? You're not allowed to operate..."

"_He's right...I-I can't even... save her life..._"

"L-Little Guy..." I stuttered, tears were forming at the edges of my eyes. I turned my head to the side and began weeping.

"Naomi..." His voice became soft; he got off of me and pulled me into a tight embrace. Crying heavily into his shoulder, he started to soothe me.

"Naomi... Alyssa will be okay... Trust the paramedics... They'll help her... Don't cry..."

"Little Guy... I-I... Can't...Save-"

"It's alright, don't cry, pl-please..." Little Guy said shakily, he was taking deep, shaky breaths. I tried to turn around and face the flames, but Little Guy placed a hand on the back of my head, which prevented me from twisting my head, "Look the fire-fighters are here now... She'll be alright... She'll be alright..."

He released me from his grip and stroked my face and brushed away some of the tears. He then planted a soft kiss on my forehead and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down a bit Naomi, you're shaking..."

Opening, my mouth to protest a rough, loud voice shouted from over the hedge.

"Hey! Is she okay? She wasn't hit by any of the bomb shrapnel, was she?"

A tall, tanned girl with short brown hair and catlike green eyes sprinted towards us. Little Guy spoke for me.

"No, she's alright. It's just that she knew the little girl that was affected by the bomb. Her name's Alyssa Breslin. She's short with coppery-brown hair and green eyes. Have you seen her?"

"No, but we're working on it, if you want to help look for her then you're more than welcome to, alright?"

"Y-Yes we'll help out" I replied shakily, "How's her parent's condition?"

"Not good, I'm afraid." The paramedic said glumly, "Their bodies are... Beyond repair..."

"In other words, they're-"

"Little Guy, we don't have much time, we need to find her, now!" I said strongly, standing myself upright and pulling on Little Guy's hand to get him to stand up.

"_Alyssa... We'll save you!_"

* * *

Episode 6; Seeking Atonement – Introduction

"Dammit... Every where's full!" The paramedic shouted.

"She won't last long!" I croaked, my voice was hurting from screaming and shouting earlier, "I don't care where, just find a place!"

"There's no choice...It's far, but I'm heading for Resurgam!" The pilot shouted, whilst increasing the helicopter's spped.

"Just a little while longer... Hang in there, Alyssa...!" I pleaded with the small, fragile child that was lying on the stretcher. Someone lightly squeezed my shoulders.

"Dr... She'll be okay. Please get some rest, you've been through alo-"

"No! I'm staying awake; I don't care if I fall ill afterwards. I just have to see if Alyssa will be alright!"

* * *

Time skip: 20-30 minutes... Resurgam – Old Ward – Little Guy's POV

"...Yes, please do. Well then..." Naomi hung up. We had to make a quick call to David, as he didn't hear from us, since before the bomb. Naomi sat down beside me and held her phone in between her hands and rested her forehead against the top of the phone.

"Alyssa..." The tone of her voice became desperate and scared. She gasped as she almost dropped the phone and tears were welling up in her already bloodshot bright blue eyes.

"No... Don't go off! She's going to live! She has to live!" Naomi panicked. I was worried for her. She was crying most of the way here and there was several times where I had to keep the helicopter going, whilst the paramedic resuscitated Alyssa. This had also caused Naomi's phone to go off on a numerous occasions.

"_Alyssa... Please, stay strong! Please! Do it, not for yourself, but for Naomi! She... She needs you; she needs you more than she needs me..._"

"Please, Alyssa! You've got to live..." Naomi was shivering and tears were rolling down her porcelain face.

Muffled footsteps came closer towards us.

"...Don't worry." The doctor spoke.

"_Wait, he's that- Why is he __**here**__? Shouldn't he be back in his cell?_"

"I promise that I'll save her...!"

* * *

Time skip 3-4 minutes... Resurgam – Old Ward – Naomi's POV

(Cue the music... Hello – Evanescence)

It seemed like an eternity had passed. Ever since the light in the operation room flickered to life, neither I nor Little Guy dared to breathe a word. I've never felt so powerless in my life.

"_This feeling... Is this... The emotion Angie was feeling by any chance? Like she couldn't do anything to help the person she cared about the most?_"

_Playground school bell rings again,_

_Rain clouds come to play again,_

The light in the room was abruptly removed and replaced by the faint glowing of the dreaded phone.

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to,  
Hello_

Little Guy picked up the phone and placed in into my hand.

"_He's...accepting her death? N-No, h-he wouldn't... A-Alyssa..._"

But the look in his eyes told me something different. Concern and sorrow that's all I could see in them, but I took a closer look... I could faintly see the reflection of my eyes in his.

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken,  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide,  
Don't cry_

"Naomi..." He carefully wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sorry..."

"For...what?" I whispered

"I should've stopped her, the minute she took the bear... It wasn't your fault... It was mine."

"_H-He saw? He saw the delivery woman hand me the bomb and saw Alyssa run off with it?_"

"N-No it's not... I should've realised sooner...It's my fault..." I sighed shakily, "It...Won't stop...Sh-She can't be-"

_Hello I'm still here,  
All that's left of yesterday._

I had no control over the amount of tears that would flow from my eyes and onto Little Guy's suit. I felt small droplets of water soak into my hair. I've only known Alyssa for a short while, but she it was like she was my own daughter... The daughter I'd probably never get to have...

* * *

Ok... That is one of my favourite LGXNK scenes out of the whole game! Now before I move onto the last scene with Little Guy and Naomi in it, I am going to go back and look through some other scenes with the other characters in. This is your opportunity to request specific scenes from a character's storyline!

If you are going to request one, please make sure you include the following;

The character's storyline it comes from

The episode name and number

Where it roughly is during the episode, such as the Introduction, Cut scene between this area and that area, Conclusion, etc.

Thanks! Hopefully I'll be able to get the rest of the chapters out soon! (There's this one scene with Maria and CR-S01 that I've been dying to try out!"


	4. Blazing Darkness

Hey everyone! Alrighty! Let's bring in the next chapter!

As requested by; Team SilverHawk, I'm going to be writing the cutscenes from Episode 3: Blazing Darkness in Gabe's storyline. This will be slightly different, because you have a bit of Maria in the introduction scene, so part of it will be Gabe's POV and some of it will be Maria's POV. It also has some of Tomoe in the ending scene, so some of it will be from her POV as well.

Apologies in advance for anything offensive that Gabe or Maria says; he just really doesn't like RONI that much and needs to vent a little and the patient Maria's stuck with really knows how to push her buttons...

Disclaimer; I don't own Trauma Team or any of its characters or storylines.

* * *

Chapter 4: Episode 2: Blazing Darkness – Introduction

Resurgam – Gabe's Office – Gabe's POV

"Hm..." I mused. I knew I was against the clock here. My amber eyes darted from left to right, studying the cards I had in my hand. "_What to do...What to do... Ugh! Dammit! I hope I'm having better luck than-_"

"Finished. That brings my total to 298 wins out of 298 games."

...RONI. That damn machine that just so happened to be programmed with a female voice... I threw my cards onto the table.

"Dammit!" I exclaimed, "This is a waste of time! You're **unbeatable**!"

"Not if my opponent's intellect surpasses my processing speed."

"Uh huh..." I nodded, "_Do I really care? Yes...I sorta care on how fast this damn machine can process... I mean, come on! The girl- uh machine beated me in almost 300 games! And they didn't last long at all..._" "And how fast is that?"

"My processing speed is roughly 1 QIPS"

"_Roughly? Sounds like lil' Miss I-Know-Frickin'-Everything-There-Is-To-Know doesn't know how fast her processing speed is... Woo! Score One for Gabe! But what the hell does QIPS mean? Quick Irritable Person System... No. Hmm, Q-Something I-Something Processing Speed?_"

"Q...I... – What? Stop using words people don't know!" I yelled at the "inanimate" object... The idea of accidently pushing RONI in front of me during Maria's fistfights was starting to sound like a pretty damn good idea right about now. Within the first couple of **days** of having this god forsaken piece of metal, it's irritated me enough to make my hair go gray! She embarrassed me and my last, yet considerably cute, patient, Nicole Summers, by using her logic. I swear that woman – Uh machine, doesn't understand one thing about how **bad** it is to know **too** much.

"I mean a quadrillion instructions per second, Doctor." RONI stated

"...Sounds like you're just trying to make fun of me." I grumbled. "_Ugh, damn women! Always making me look like an ass! Jeez!_"

"Ugh...I need **another** coffee and a cigarette..." I continued to grumble, swiping the lighter and packet of cigarettes from the desk and picking up the cold cup of coffee that was left behind and taking a large swig from it and then throwing the rest into the nearby plant pot.

"Doctor that is your fifth cigarette today. May I remind you that it isn't good for your health to be smoking this much."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... Next thing you're gonna tell me is that too much coffee isn't good for me" I joked, hopping around on the spot, waiting for the kettle to finish boiling, so that I could pour the liquid into the mug and make the cup of happy-calming refreshing goodness.

"_Come on, come on! Hurry up! My head hurts from RONI whining all day, you wouldn't purposefully make me wait would you kettle?_"

"Well Doctor, since you requested it, I shall now explain the harmful side-effects of drinking too much coffee. Coffee contains a drug called; caffeine, which if drunken in excessive amounts, can cause the consumer to have problems sleeping as well as an irregular heartbeat, increased blood pressure and sugar levels, a symptom known as caffeinism , which is an increased sensitivity to pain and touch as well as a ringing sensation in the ears."

"RONI the only ringing sensation I can hear, is you not shutting up."

"I'm sorry Doctor, do you wish for me to postpone the explanation until later?"

"Yes! God!" I exclaimed, eagerly pouring the water into the mug and immediately started to drink the coffee.

"...OW! Hey Grampa! Stop struggling!" I heard a muffled yet sadly familiar voice shout, which was followed by a loud crashing sound. I choked and screamed in pain.

"Doctor, what is the matter?" RONI asked.

"Well what the hell do you think? I drank coffee that came straight from the kettle! And now my throat feels like its on fire!" I whined over-dramatically.

"Doctor, that is incorrect. You drank coffee, with the boiling water than came straight from the kettle and burnt your throat. Please try to use the correct grammar from now on."

"WHO CARES?" I bellowed, lifting up my coffee mug.

* * *

Rewind... Resurgam – Corridor to Gabe's Office – Maria's POV

"_Goddamn Chief making me push __**this **__fat ass all the way to Gabe's Office. Tch, I better get a bonus_ _on my pay check for this!_"

I shoved the wheelchair with all my might, but it only slowly budged. The fat ass that was sat in the chair wasn't making it any easier... He kept his hands firmly on the wheels to stop me from getting him closer to Gabe. In a swift motion, Jacob let go of the wheels and I fell forwards onto my face, as he was pushed a little further away from me. He then tried to make a run for it, but I bounced up onto my feet and yanked him by the back of his collar and pulled him back into his chair. Purposefully, he rolled the wheels backwards so that he'd run over my feet.

"...OW! Hey Grampa! Stop struggling!" I yelled at him, pulling him back as he attempted to escape again. I would've knocked him out cold and **dragged** him to Gabe's Office, but the security guards were there, so I'd be in deep shit if I did...

"Let go! I don't need a doctor! Do you know who I am!" He yelled back.

"_Oooo __**that's**__ it, old bastard's had it coming to him!_" I pulled back my fist ready to strike, when Gabe slammed the door open.

"Hey, what's with the noise? Go **fight** somewhere else!" He shouted at us. His hair was messier than usual and the cigarette in his mouth was a clean, straight one for once and not the usual bent, ruined fag that sat in the corner of his mouth.

"Hey moron!" I teased, mimicking the tone of voice Gabe had just used, "This old fart's **your** patient. Now go examine him!"

"_Thank god! I got him to Gabe. He's not my problem anymore, so I'll just go-_"

"You mean...him?" He snorted gesturing to the old man sat smirking in his chair, "He looks pretty **spry**. Why don't we just let him leave?"

"_Tch, oh no... He's not dumping the responsibility of this old geezer on __**me**__ again. Does he have __**any**__ idea on how long it took me to push this pain-in-the-ass patient of his __**all**__ the way here!"_

"He was passed out on his floor! Now shut up and examine him!"

"This is absurd... I don't have time for this!" The old man complained.

"_If Gabe lets him leave right this __**second**__, I __**swear**__ I'll personally suture his mouth shut and send him flying, then treat him with first aid, send him to Hank and then do it __**all over**__ again..."_

"Hold up a minute..." Gabe said softly, his amber eyes staring at Jacob.

"*sigh* What now?" Jacob asked irritably.

"_Aww does the old man need his afternoon nap? Well too bad! You're in the "Master of Deduction's" Office now, so quit whining and get ready to be examined!"_

"Tell me... How long has your leg been shaking like that?"

"Huh...? M-My leg...? What are you talking about?" Jacob asked nervously.

Gabe strode over to his desk and flopped onto his chair, "Maria, get bed ready for him. We're gonna need him overnight"

"You got it!" I said triumphantly. I span on my heels and pointed at the distressed man and laughed childishly, "Ha! In **your** face!" And then ran out of the room.

* * *

Resurgam – Gabe's Office – Gabe's POV

"What! A moment ago you said that I could **leave**...!" My patient yelled. Turning away, I gestured to RONI to bring up the diagnosis.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me...? Hey!"

"_Great. Thanks __**a lot **__Maria! Leave me here, with this... This... Great big pain-in-the-ass! Thanks!_"

"Man... I **always** get stuck with the difficult ones..."

* * *

Time skip: 30-45 mins – Resurgam – Gabe's Office – Gabe's POV

An eerie silence entered the room, as I walked into my office for a third time. I sat down and drank the remaining coffee that was left in my mug. I couldn't taste any of it, since a certain event that had happened earlier had taken away the sense to taste or feel my tongue... But what was worse, is the news I had for my patient, Assistant Secretary Tillman.

"*sigh* so have you figured out what's wrong with me yet...?" Jacob finally said after a few minutes.

"_Well, guess it's now or never..._"

"Mm...*cough*...Well, yeah." I said uncertainly.

"So what is it son? What's wrong with me?" He asked kindly.

"_Wait...Kindly? The guy's been giving me all sorts of verbal abuse, but NOW he chooses to be nice? *sigh* I __**always**__ get stuck with the difficult ones..."_

I turned to him and looked at him dead in the eye, "Dilated Cardiomyopathy... It's a disease where the heart muscle weakens...The myocarditis from two years ago is the likely cause of it."

Jacob tensed up and swallowed nervously, "Is it... curable? W-When can I get back to the office?"

"There's a 50% chance you'll last 5 years. 10 years? Maybe 30%..." I informed him... Math wasn't my best subject at school...Scratch that practically **nothing** was my best subject at school... I was the kind of kid that would mess around and embarrass and correct the teacher, 'til my head teacher came down. I noticed that something wasn't quite right with him, the office was literally opposite my classroom and yet he was out of breath...Within a few minutes, something in my head clicked. He was having a heart attack. I remember it vividly... I stood up in front of the whole class and yelled, "Oh my god! He's having a heart attack! Anyone who knows CPR get over to him now! Someone call an ambulance!" That's the reason why I became a surgeon... but how I became a diagnostician is another story...

"You **need** a heart transplant...Stop worrying about work."

Jacob stood up and swayed slightly on his feet, "D-Don't be ridiculous! Listen up, son...! This country's in a pretty tight spot...!"

"I know! I wasn't born yesterday ya know! I am aware of the whole "GUILT" and "Stigma" issues, as well as the threat of the "Delphi" remains and the "Cumberland College" incident too..." I shouted back at him.

Jacob only growled and continued his rant, "It won't last without the honest folk at the reigns, guiding it! Please, I love this nation and I need to help save it!"

"... Unfortunately, saving you life will have to come first...Take my advice. Move out to the country and wait for a donor."

"_I've said my piece... I'm gonna get some fresh air..." _I thought to myself as I stood up and left the room, leaving Jacob to drown in his own thoughts.

* * *

Time Skip: 5-10 mins – Resurgam – Rooftop/Helicopter Pad – Tomoe's POV

As swift as the flowing waters, I gracefully walked up towards Gabriel and as gentle as the breeze that swept around us, I spoke.

"I heard Assistant Secretary Tillman had Cardiomyopathy."

"...Yeah..." I heard Gabriel grumble, "_He's obviously not in a good mood, it'd be wise not to bother him about it... Pressuring people and not respecting their private lives is not the way of honour, then again not trying to help Assistant Secretary Tillman is against the path of honour as well._"

"Can't we do anything? Maybe beta blockers or angiotensin...?"

"You want someone that could **die** any second running the country?"

"...?"

"He may live... But his political career's over..."

I lowered my head, "We can't do anything? But he's so passionate about his work..."

"Medicine has its limits and passion doesn't save lives." Gabriel stated, "*sigh* If that's all, I'm gonna get going..."

Gabriel walked hastily towards the door. I remembered what I had to talk to Gabriel about, but... Giving his current attitude...I'm not entirely sure if I should or not...

"Oh, uh, wait! I need to talk to you about Joshua..." I stuttered. I firmly closed my mouth after my little outburst, "_Speaking without thinking of the consequences is against the path of honour! *sigh* I'll have to atone to that sin afterwards, but now that I've blurted it out, I might as well see this through._"

"*sigh* shouldn't you be talking to the kid's family?" Gabriel sneered; he was chewing on his cigarette and turned his head to the side.

"Isn't...Joshua... your son, Doctor?"

"The boy hardly knows my **face**...That's not much of a father..."

"B-But haven't you tried to-"

"Yeah, I have...Don't treat me like I'm some sort of idiot Tomoe...*heh* Lisa won't even open the door to me anymore...Not even to see the lil' tyke..."

"Ah..." I closed my eyes. I heard some shuffling and heavy footsteps.

"Tomoe...I-If you see the kid...Y'know, when he's discharged from here and he somehow comes back for a visit...D-Don't let him near RONI...'kay?" I opened my eyes and looked over to Gabriel; a playful smile was lurking on his lips, "That machine would probably give the kid a shock..."

And with that... I was left alone on the roof... !

"Joshua! I completely forgot! Ah! Dr. Cunningham!" I yelled running towards the open door.

* * *

I decided to change the ending to the conclusion part, because it sounded like Gabe had completely given up on the kid, so I thought "Why don't we make it sound like Gabe hasn't lost all hope yet!" so I changed it slightly. You may've noticed on how I wrote different areas slightly differently, this is to make it sound like an account or a diary entry (XD if that was the case then I'd be surprised about the fact that Gabe has a diary!) and it also helps to keep the characters in well character! Hopefully I'll be able to get the next scene out soon-ish.

Oh and Naomi... Here's a message to play on you recorder;

_**"Hey! Hey! It's me... The Spoiler!**_

_**What...Am I being recorded?**_

_**How sad... You really want to spoil the surprise for your readers?**_

_**Ha! Well alrighty then!**_

_**If you really want to know what the next chapter is about, then here goes...**_

_**Next up is...**_

_**A cutscene...**_

_**From CR-S01's storyline...**_

_**Which episode? Well I can't tell you..."**_

My friend thought of this, when he read my story and played the Raging Bomber episodes, so I put it in, just for fun!

Hopefully I'll get the next scenes up, before I move onto the last Naomi Kimishima and Little Guy scene and then to Patient Zero!

Don't forget! You can request a certain cutscene to be done! Just remember to include the following;

Character Storyline

Introduction/Cutscene/Conclusion

Episode Number

Thanks for reading everyone! :D


	5. History of Fear: Conclusion

Woo! Hey all! This is the first chapter I've done with CR-S01 so apologises if I don't keep him in character all the way through the chapter!

I'm thinking of doing little one-shots that include the extra scenes after I've finished this in a separate story! (I think it'd be a challenge, as well as a fun thing to do!)

I'm currently deciding on a title for it, but as soon as I figure one out, I'll let you guys know!

Disclaimer; I don't own Trauma Team or any of its characters or story lines.

* * *

Chapter 5: Episode 4: History of Fear 

Resurgam – Security Footage Area – Maria's POV

It had been a tense five minutes, watching the new guy perform the operation.

"...Operation complete. Thank you for your assistance in the procedure."

"He's really something...Like a machine..." I whispered to myself in amazement, "Seriously, that kind of skill is just incredible! ...Right?"

"..." Was all I got from the FBI guy, he turned a page over in his black book. I strolled over to him and peered over his shoulder. In the book, there was a picture of a woman roughly in her 30s and she had long, wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes, she had her hands on a small girl that looked around 5 years old. The 5 year old had short, thick ginger hair and large sparkling blue/grey eyes. Both the females in the picture were smiling.

"Is that your daughter? She's a cutie!" I cooed over the baby picture that was on the next door page. The baby was wearing a Winnie the Pooh pair of pyjamas and she had birthday cake smothered over her face and some of it in her hair.

"...That's right."

"It's good she didn't take after her dad! *haha* *sniff* How old is she?" I joked. The FBI guy's smile had turned grim.

"...She would be 14 now...If she were still alive..."

"_! Wow... She died pretty young then...That uh... Comment I made earlier was...A little insensitive of me... *sigh* I need to think a little more carefully, before I say something..."_

"...When did she pass away?" Chief asked quietly.

"_! Chief? You shouldn't really ask questions like that! It's a sensitive topic for the guy! But...I am curious...It's a little unnatural for a child to die so young nowadays..."_

"She was killed in a bioterrorism attack. **Eight. Years. Ago.**" He said harshly, adding an acidic tone to his last three years ago.

"Eight years...? Don't tell me...Oh! Sorry I-"

"Ah...It's in the past now..."

"That incident at Cumberland College..." Chief Patel mourned loudly.

"My wife taught there...She passed away with my girl..."

"Hey...Did they ever find who was responsible?" I asked, _"If he tells me who it is, I'll make sure to pay them a little "visit" later..."_

"Yeah" The FBI guy had seemed to cheer up a bit, "I caught him...**personally.**" He said that last bit proudly.

"_That must've been on hell of a scene, when he found the person who was-"_

"Don't you recognise him? He's standing right there." He spat out venomously.

"A-Are you **joking**! He...**He** did that?" The statement had nearly knocked me off my feet. "_A-Are you sure he did it? I mean- The hell? He... did something like that!"_

"A side effect of the gas...It erased his memory. But...He **was **found guilty in a court of law for it."

"...! That **bastard**...!" I yelled running out of the room. Ohh hell yes I was fucking pissed! I mean... That deceitful _asshole_! He led us to believe he was a good guy. No- He convinced **Tomoe** that he was a good guy! That jerk! He better not be threatening Tomoe or making her do stuff! UGH! He is sooo dead when I find him!"

"Huh! Hey, Maria!" Chief responded in a "lecturing-adult-like" way.

"_I-I can't believe it! I heard rumours that all my friends that went there had died too! Even Rose's adopted parents! That fucking jerk! That twat! I-I'm gonna kill him! Screw the Hippocratic Oath! He deserves the punishment I'M gonna give him!"_

**Resurgam – Outside the Operation Room – CR-S01's POV**

"HEY! YOU CONVICT BASTARD!" I heard Maria scream. I assumed that an innocent looking doctor would come running past. Problem was, I didn't know where he/she would be coming from, so I turned my head slightly to see the presumed oncoming doctor, when I was shoved harshly into the wall. Maria was stood there with an angry fire the size of a bonfire raging in her cat-like jade eyes. Her hands were woven tightly around my throat.

The two nurses "_I think their names were...Emma and...Darnell?_" were panicking in the background, whereas Tomoe had her hands around Maria's arms and she was trying to pull her hands away from my throat.

"M-Maria! Let go of him!" Tomoe shouted, but Maria roughly shoved her onto the floor.

"J-Just stay out of this Tomoe!" She yelled at the scared Endoscopic surgeon. I couldn't help but look at the crying Tomoe that was on the floor with guilt. I wanted to help her, but Maria wasn't making it easy. The nurses that were with us didn't know how to react in such a situation, they were screaming and shouting like they've discovered a fire. My eyes widened at the small red mark that was on Tomoe's face.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks, as Maria slammed my head against the wall and re-wove her hands around my neck.

"Is it **you**...? Did **you** do it!" She forced those words out of her mouth. Her breathing had become unsteady and my hand was over her wrist, so I could feel her pulse. Even if I was to try and estimate how fast her heartbeat was, I don't think I'd be able to count that fast.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" I choked out. Small droplets of sweat were trickling down my face.

"*wheeze* Are you responsible for Cumberland College? **Tell me!**" Maria yelled, clipping her words and giving me an extra shove into the wall. The accusation had surprised me. I didn't think that anyone knew of my past...

"...!" I averted her gaze and settled my eyes onto Tomoe. Her purple irises were dancing around her eyes in confusion and horror.

"Hey! My eyes are over **here** buddy!" Maria hissed, yanking at my hair in her direction.

"Maria!" Tomoe gasped, "St-Stop it! Please!"

"Stay outta this **Tomoe**!" Maria yelled back.

"Don't take this out on her!" I shouted at Maria, but I was met with a fist around my face and the cold hard surface of the floor.

"Dr. Torres!" The nurses exclaimed hysterically.

"Can it! You have no right to be getting involved. Get outta here, before I rearrange your faces!" She sneered at the panic-stricken nurses. They ran off faster, than you could say "Let's begin the operation".

"I've already been put on trial for what happened there!" I yelled at the fuming paramedic.

"Ugh! Dammit!" She launched another punch towards me, but Tomoe stood in between us and got hit. Tomoe fell backwards into me. I caught hold of her.

"So what, then..! Have you been** lying** to us **all** this time!" Maria hissed dangerously. Maria was preparing herself to pounce on me again, when Chief Patel had marched onto the scene and restricted Maria's arms and struggled to drag her away.

"You're a doctor dammit! We swore an oath to do no harm!"

"Slightly ironic don't you think?" I yelled back at her, "That **you** get away with hurting me **and** Tomoe, yet you yell at **me** for hurting people? You're nothing but an immature child!" I bit my lip hastily after that. That last comment wasn't meant to slip out, but then again...Is this what anger does to people? Does it make the subject say what they're thinking...?

"Maria...! Stop it!" Chief Patel scolded Maria in a parent-like fashion.

"You can't remember, huh! *sob/gasp * Then **SCREW YOU!**" She screamed hysterically. Maria had gotten so unbelievably livid with me that she had started to breakdown into tears. Tomoe had obviously had enough, because she buried her head into my chest and she was shaking uncontrollably and she was sobbing softly. "_Poor Tomoe... This... is possibly the first time she's seen Maria like this..."_

"Start remembering! Remember what you did, damn you!" Maria yelled at the top of her lungs and then fell silent as she allowed Chief Patel to drag her away.

"...To...moe? Does it hurt anywhere? Are you alright?" I whispered softly into her ear and started to stroke her back. Tomoe pulled back a few centimetres. Her eyes were beginning to go red and puffy and there was a more noticeable red mark and the left cheek.

"I-I'm fine...Doctor, I-"

"I don't think so. I think we should get something for that nasty looking wound on your face, before it starts to swell...W-Would that be alright...Tomoe?"

She nodded briefly. I smiled slightly, took hold of her hand and walked with her towards the first aid room. _"Hopefully, not the one Maria uses"_ I prayed slightly to myself.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long; it's just that I ran into a little writer's block, so I had to try and find some inspiration! I think that I may have gone a teeny tiny bit overboard with the ending parts of the chapter, but I was pretty happy with the way the ending came out!

Again, this is your last chance to request any specific chapters, **before** or during Patient Zero, before I move onto the Patient Zero arc! Just remember to include;

Character's Storyline

Episode Number and Title

Which cutscene/small basic description on the cutscene, etc.

Hopefully (if I work hard enough) I should be able to get the next few chapters up before the end of the year (that's if I can stick to my schedule though... Stupid school, always taking up 6 ½ hours of my precious brainstorming/fanfiction-ing...)


	6. Seeking Atonement: Conclusion

Alright everybody!

It's time!

For the main chapter!

The one that everyone's been waiting for...

It's...

Seeking Atonement: The Thrilling CONCLUSION!

I'd like to take this opportunity to say; "**Thank you** ever so much to all my lovely readers, reviewers, subscribers and favoriters! And thank you to the "Trauma Team" community for adding my story to their list! This has helped this story to reach over...500 glamorous hits!"

Disclaimer; The fabulous Trauma Team doesn't belong to me, it belongs to the awesome and lucky people that work under the name ATLUS and I don't own any of their super characters or exciting storylines!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Seeking Atonement: Conclusion**

**Helicopter Destination: Crime Scene - Portland Airport**

**Naomi Kimishima's POV**

"Brief me on the situation, Little Guy!" I shouted at him, as I slammed the Helicopter's door shut.

"The airport's locked down! The EOD Squad's handling the bomb!" He shouted back.

"Where's the bomber! Have they caught her **yet**!"

"Not yet! She's holed up inside a gate with a hostage!"

"_Raging Bomber... How many people have to die before you're satisfied?"_

"She's got explosives! This could turn into a catastrophe!"

"_I don't want anyone else to suffer like Alyssa has..."_

"*sigh* Alpha team, did you hear that?" Little Guy shouted into the radio. Only a crackling sound was heard on the other end.

"Ugh! Dammit! **Work!**" Little Guy slammed his fist on the radio.

"S-Sir!" A panicked muffled voice erupted from the radio.

"The target is armed with explosives! Do **not** engage! I repeat do **not** engage until we've arrived there!"

"_Sandra Lieberman...I swear...I'll catch you...Even if it costs me my life!"_

**Portland Airport – Little Guy's POV**

"N- Uh, Dr. Kimishima!" I yelled. The said woman span on her heels.

"What is it Little Guy? We don't have much time here!"

I didn't say anything in reply. I just pulled the cold, heavy object from my pocket and placed it into her hand.

"Use this if you have to and for God's sake be **careful**! Naomi! Don't do anything reckless, I don't want to lose you and neither does Alyssa..."

Her ice-blue eyes widened, when she found the trigger. I could tell by the confusion on her face that she didn't have a clue how to fire it. So I made my fingers into a gun shape and pretended to fire. Naomi got irritated and tapped me round the side of my head.

"I know how to fire a gun! Don't act so childish! Lives are on the line here!"

I cracked a smile and followed her to the scene.

That smile was soon replaced with a poker face, when I saw the scene before us. A red-haired woman wearing a trench coat had gotten hold of a flight attendant as a hostage. Two policemen had guns and were aiming at the Bomber.

"Everybody stay back! We don't want any...**messy** surprises!" The Raging Bomber's voice was too sweet; it had a hint of sadistic humour in it as well.

"Tell me what's going on! Any change?" I demanded. One of the policemen turned their head slightly.

"It's not good...She's not willing to negotiate" He whispered.

"She's got the whole plane hostage...This is going to be tough..."

"...Oh? Is that you "Corpse Whisperer"?" Sandra asked sweetly.

"...What do you want?" Naomi yelled; her fury and power was carried across with her question.

"Did you like my present? Was it...**fun**? I sure was **excited**!"

"_This woman has a psychotic sense of humour..."_

"...I heard the little girl took your place." She pouted sympathetically.

"...! Aly- **You**-"I heard Naomi choke. The gun fell to the floor and clattered loudly.

"Naomi...Don't let her get to you...She's toying with your emotions! Be the cold Naomi that I know and love, please!" I whispered into her ear. Her hand frantically grabbed mine and held it tightly.

Naomi's POV

"Blasted into _cute_ li'l **bits**" Sandra sneered, and then she let out a dirty cackle, "Wish I was there to **see** it!"

"You crazy **bitch**! Listen to me!"Little Guy yelled at her, it surprised me, in how much anger and power was in his voice, but then again... I **used** to take orders from him. I held up my hand to cut him off and stepped in front of him. My eyes were hard and raging with fury. I could feel the grip that I was holding Little Guy's hand with was slowly breaking his bones, but he didn't make a noise.

"Alyssa is going to be saved!" _"I hope..." _"And you! Consider yourself so damn **lucky** we don't practice capital punishment here anymore you psychotic, sociopathic little **bitch**!" I screamed at her, snatching the gun from Little Guy and pointing it at the Raging Bomber.

The Raging Bomber let out a spine-chilling chuckle, then pointed her gun at Little Guy, "Care to say that again "Corpse Whisperer"?" She asked sweetly. Little Guy tried to move and take the gun from me, but I blocked his movement.

"The little girl **will** be saved. **You**, will be in jail or **die **by **my** hands!"

"I'm not going to be stopped by someone like **you**...Look!" The Raging Bomber's face had turned stern and she ripped her trench coat open. The amounts of bombs were covering her whole chest area, but what caught my attention were the black, thorn-like bruises that were forming around the bombs.

"...It's Rosalia" Sandra said fearfully, "Rosalia will kill everyone. Me, you, everyone here'll **DIE!**"

"Rosalia...?"I murmured, "_It's the same name that was written on Veronica Cage's wall..._", "Wait what is that!" _"She must know what Rosalia is!"_

The Raging Bomber cackled for a good few minutes, but then choked. Her body began to convulse and she realised an ear-piercing, agonising shriek.

"...!" _"What the hell's happening to her?"_

"Rush her...! Capture her!" Little Guy yelled. I snapped out of my train of thought and shouted.

"Wait, stop! She has information on- ! "

The Raging Bomber dropped the remote, but my eyes were fixed on the blood that slowly oozed out of the Raging Bomber's eyes, nose and mouth. It was like something out of a horror movie, her eyes melted and fell out of their sockets and her teeth were lost in the sea of blood that seemed to never end. The face that was filled with arrogance and determination was replaced with a sorrowful, begging look on her face.

"_No-one...Not even a criminal...Deserves to have such a horrible death...To suffer and struggle to grip onto ones life's thread so desperately...When we die, we should be ready to let go...Of everything...With no regrets..."_

My vision was slowly covered with dark blue and blonde colours, as I felt a large rush of heat smash into me. I slowly moved my head to discover where the policemen and Raging Bomber were standing and saw a large inferno. I tried to stand up, but a large wave of pain emitted from my side.

"...Doctor! Are you alright?" Little Guy's panicked voice breathed into my ear.

"...Yes...What about you?"

Little Guy only chuckled and helped me up. He's... avoiding the question... But, why?

"You're doing ...better than me, let's uh... Put it that way." Navel groaned and rubbed the back of his head nervously, that's when it hit me; there was a bunch of lacerations across his chest and back.

"Little Guy!" I exclaimed; I caught hold of his tie as he tried to run off and examined him properly, "...! You're hurt..."

Parts of his shirt were burnt and any exposed areas around his chest area, where covered with ash or large gashes or lacerations or burnt black. Blood was visible on his sleeves too.

"Get back to CIFM, okay?" He whispered, he started to sway a little bit on his feet and then collapsed into my arms. Frustrated, I dragged him away from the fire and out into the open, where I was greeted by a familiar woman, with green cat-like eyes and short brown hair.

"Is he hurt anywhere?" She yelled, as she ran towards me.

"Lacerations across the chest and back, as well as 2nd and 3rd degree burns. There's blood on his sleeves, but I'm not sure what injuries are there" I replied, the woman stared at me carefully.

"Uh, Miss...Mind if I take a quick look at your arm?" The paramedic asked hesitantly, then carefully took hold of my arm and whipped out a pair of scissors and began to cut away at the fabric.

"Wh- !"

"*sharp inhale* that's one nasty burn, hang on, I'll treat it, after this guy okay?"

"Alright..." I replied and looked at Little Guy once more.

"_That's two I owe you, Little Guy...Please don't make it a third..."_

Two more paramedics rushed out with the remains of...The Raging Bomber's body? Those black bruises were spread over a larger area, but had camouflaged itself with the blackened tissue of what used to be her skin.

"_It's Rosalia... Rosalia will kill everyone. Me, you, everyone here'll __**DIE!**__"_

"_Rosalia...What in the world are you?"_

_

* * *

_

I really hope that everyone enjoyed one of the last scenes of Little Guy and Naomi! There is one final scene with them two in before we move onto Patient Zero, so what I'll do is;

Write out Chapter 7 as Journey's End

Start with the Patient Zero requests in the New Year

...Is that okay with everybody?

I also want to thank my friend; Patricia for helping me out during my writer's block and for reading my story as well as watching some of the walkthroughs with me and giving her thoughts and opinions. Arigato onee-san!


	7. Resolution & Unknown Future

Hehe, slight change of planito... It's another request!

This request is from; SuzakusWings!

Now the funny thing about this request is... I wanted to do it, but then I got confused on how which point's of views to do it from, then I put it on my "Maybe" list... My "Maybe" list is if someone requests it, then I would do it. But I am really glad that this person requested it in the end, as it has been very challenging and fun to do!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team nor its characters or storylines.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Resolution & Unknown Future**

**Mall – Ground Floor – Tomoe's POV**

I inched the Endoscope to the right and saw a familiar golden waistcoat and brown button. I gasped with relief.

"...There he is! Dr. Cunningham! Can you hear me!" I shouted.

"Hrm, how is he? Is he all right!" Hank asked. I knew from the tone of his voice that he was worried about his close friend and I was too...

The waistcoat made a sharp movement upward and then returned to its original position.

"He's moving! He's alive!" I exclaimed; relief washed over me like adrenaline does when you're on the battlefield.

"Right! Let's clear this debris and save-"Hank instructed, but then stopped, when we heard a high-pitched squeak and screams of fear from above us. My eyes met with the bus that was slowly falling towards us.

"Ngh...That bus is coming down! Tomoe, you have to get out!" Hank ordered.

"No...I can't!"

"_I won't have enough time to save anyone at this rate! I...Won't give up on anyone! I'm not leaving them behind!"_

"You'll be caught in the crash! You must move, **now**...!"

"Again, I have to saved by others...**Why** did I come back!" I gritted through my teeth. _"I know Hank, Hanzou and the others worry about me...But I can stand on my two feet! Why can't they __**see**__ that! ...I won't leave Gabe! I won't leave him and the others behind, whilst I worry about my own safety!"_

"There's **has** to be something I can do..."

"_It's now or never..." _

I took a large inhale and yelled as loud as I could, "Dr. Cunningham! **Everyone!** Can you **hear** me...!"

I don't expect them to respond, but I have to try!

"It's going to be all right! You'll be rescued in no time!"

I have to reassure them! Or they'll lose hope and they'll stop their struggling to live! I don't want to be a doctor that can only do so much and can accept people dying; whilst I stood there and did nothing...I want to be... **a hero!**

"Dr. Tachibana! What are...!" Hank yelled. I know what was running through his mind that very moment, but I know what the consequences of my action are!

"It's against the way of honour to put my own well-being first!" I half-sobbed, "These people are waiting to be saved, this **very** moment!" _"I don't want them to give up...I want to save them!" _"I **will not **run away!"

"B-But Dr-"

"Hank! I **know** what I'm doing! I **know** the consequences! But, please! For your own safety, move out of the way! I don't want anyone else getting hurt!" I begged, beginning to pull my hair out of the way and started to move some of the rubble out of the way.

"I'm not leaving you to get hurt!" Hank yelled. He knelt down and helped me dig away the rubble.

The screams above grew louder. This made me want to find the survivors more desperately than ever. I gasped, as I saw an arm move.

"Hank! Over here! Help me pull this person out!"

Hank stumbled over and gave the person's arm and hard tug. The person's arm was attached to...Gabriel!

"*sigh* Gabriel! Thank goodness!" I sighed with relief. Tears were streaming down my face Hank rubbed my back comfortingly, as I held Gabriel tightly.

The showers of rubble and dust grew thicker and the screams had reached an unbearable volume. I looked up to see the bus coming towards us, but I **did not** run away.

"Here it comes!" Hank yelled. We both positioned ourselves, so that when the bus fell, Hank and I would take most of the blow and Gabriel wouldn't get hurt anymore. I braced myself for the impact...And the pain that would follow.

...

...

Strange...Shouldn't the bus have crushed us by now?

"Heeeeeey! Hank! Tomoe!"

I know that voice! I looked up to see Maria looking down from the balcony, as well as all the paramedics and staff from Resurgam.

"Maria! Everyone...!" I stood up and waved to them. They had no idea how relieved I was to see them.

"Team One, search the area for survivors! Get triage started!" Chief Patel ordered, about ten of them came racing down the stairs and searching through the rubble. Hanks told them where each survivor we found was. Along with Team One, Maria came sliding down the escalator hand-rail and ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Oh thank God Tomoe! You're okay!" She exclaimed.

"Ma-Maria! Thank goodness... Everyone's going to be alright now..."

"Please be careful of more falling rubble! It's still unstable!" Emma shouted to the other teams.

"Work with the team below and let's pull this bus back up!" Darnell shouted to Team Two.

Time Skip; 45 mins – 1 hour

Gabriel Cunningham's POV

"Yo..." I choked out. The paramedics had told me not to force myself to speak, but I have to talk to her. I propped myself up of the stretcher, my elbows were shaking and the pain in my arm was throbbing, but seeing her face again, made me smile.

"Dr. Cunningham..." Tomoe breathed. Underneath the dirt on her face, she was as pale as a sheet. I instantly knew that she needed to sit down and have something sugary to eat...Or she'll pass out.

"You're all dirty kid...Covering up your beauty, y'know? Ngh..." I hesitantly touch the laceration on my forehead and noticed how sticky it was, but it seemed to be where most of the pain was coming from. Actually, the pain in my chest is where the most pain was coming from...

"I'm sorry...I couldn't do anything by myself after all." Tomoe was avoiding my gaze, but she looked ashamed of herself.

"_Why would she be ashamed of herself? She saved us...Right?"_

"...I heard you." I whispered.

"Huh?"

"Your voice, I could hear you...Calling to us." I carefully took hold of her hand and rubbed and top of it with my thumb, "That's how I made it through...Thanks."

She withdrew her hand from mine and hastily rubbed away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Oh, c'mon, don't cry now. I'm still alive." I whispered reassuringly managing a small smile.

"_If I didn't have these wounds...I would have hugged her by now..."_

"You hoo! Gabe! Tomoe!" Chief Patel sang, as she walked up to us, with Maria following behind her. Maria walked up and placed a hand on Tomoe's shoulder and frowned.

"Hey...Why's Tomoe **crying**? What did you say to her? You bastard!" Maria growled at me.

"Ughh you moron!" I winched, "I just-"

"Shut up with your excuses!" Maria yelled back, "Besides what kind of a **moron** gets hit by a bus?"

"How would **I** have any control over **that**!" I shouted back and then groaned and laid back down.

Darnell, Emma and Chief Patel seemed to be trying to calm Maria down and then began to lecture me. Tomoe was just silent the whole time.

"Ugh...Cut me some slack! I fell two stories and almost **died** here, alright!" I gritted through my teeth, begging them to **shut up** and **leave me alone**!

Resurgam First Care – Patient Room A

Tomoe Tachibana's POV

The minute Maria came out and said that I was allowed in; I was already by his side. He looked so...Peaceful when he was asleep. I decided that I would like it, if I was the first person he saw when he woke up, so I passed the time by writing a letter to my father.

So far I had;

_Dear Father,_

_I hope you are well._

_And I hope that Hanzou has given you my message._

_I had a feeling that you would understand what I meant._

_An untrained female from the Tachibana clan is as useful as having a blunt blade with you on the battlefield .No matter how much you try to use it; it simply doesn't enable you to fight to the best of your ability. It's like life; no matter how much you want to be someone; you can't change overnight. Things need time to grow and mature._

_I know the Elders may complain and demand for my return the moment they read this, but...I wish to be trusted enough to find a suitable husband for myself. If I was telling you this in person right now; you may be demanding that I tell you the name of the man that has changed my way of thinking._

_If not, I shall tell you anyway, his name is-_

"If that's a love letter to me, stop. I'm still married." Gabriel chuckled. I turned to see him sat upright and grinning.

"Oh, are you awake? No, I'm writing a letter to my father." I simply replied.

"Really..." Gabriel asked disbelievingly, "What, did you guys come to a truce or something?"

"Isn't it **normal** for a child to want to talk to her parent?" I laughed.

"...I guess so." He mumbled, "It's kind of **creepy** when you put it that way..."

"Ever since I've left the Tachibana home...I've strained myself. I wanted to be known for my own strength...Not my families'." Gabriel made a noise to show he was listening.

"But, I've come to realization. No one grows up all at once. Instead of acting like someone you're not, do your best...And work your way towards being the adult you want to be."

Gabriel grinned, "You know...You may not look it, but you're real mature for your age...I'm...Proud of you and the fact you've realized proves you've grown. So try to take it easy from now on."

"Yes!" I said a little too quickly. I was just...So surprised that Gabriel and I could have a conversation like this...

"Now..." He said slyly, "I'm kinda thirsty. How about getting me a coffee?" He grinned cheekily. I laughed and tapped him on the nose.

"Dr. Cunningham, relying on others is not the way of honour. You must do what you can to help yourself!"

"You just said that people shouldn't be straining themselves!" He whined over-dramatically.

"Oh...I don't recall your arm being broken." _"Hank didn't pull on it __**that**__ hard..." _"Does it hurt?" I asked, as I reached over to touch it.

He jumped and clutched his arm, which startled me.

"Ack...! Ahhh, y-you idiot, are you tryin' to **kill** me!" He groaned.

"Oh...I-I'm sorry! Are you alright!" I grabbed his arm to see if I damaged it, but he pulled it back and yelped again.

"Gah! **Don't** touch me! *sigh* You're doing this on **purpose** aren't you!" He said accusatively.

"Not at all!" I said defensively, "If it hurts then it **must** be examined! Does it not?" I reached over to take a look at his arm for a third time, but he moved away from me, before I was able to touch his arm.

"Just...Leave me alone! I'm a **doctor**, I can examine **myself**!" He retorted sarcastically.

"Ohh please, don't be shy! You know it's nearly impossible for a doctor to examine himself, when he's in pain!"

"...!" _"I caught him out there...Now...Let's see that arm!"_

I grabbed his arm, but this time, I didn't let go of it, so he ended up pulling me towards him.

"GAH! Let *haha* Let go!" He laughed, trying to pull his arm away from me.

"Come on little kitty, let go of the bandages!" He teased, sticking his tongue out at me.

I let go of his arm and attempted to "meow". Gabriel and I just laughed louder at my poor attempt. I picked up the paintbrush and continued my letter where I left off.

_His name is Gabriel Cunningham..._

_

* * *

_

Ta da! It's done! Now I was looking through all my Patient Zero requests and realized how much harder it's going to get as I go through them, but I always like a challenge, so I'm not afraid to have a go!

Some of you may have noticed that I have a new story! It's called; "Adjusting to Parenthood" now for those of you who haven't read it yet, it's told from Naomi's point of view the whole time and I'm trying to write it as if Naomi has actually written it herself. It starts from a couple of weeks after she was discharged from the Hospital and well... Let's just say, Alyssa, Little Guy, Gabe and Naomi are in for one hell of a ride!

Anyways, back to Patient Zero...

Here are the requests so far...

First request: Devils and Demons: Introduction – Requested by Zany-Siri (Just seen the episode and realized how much fun I'm going to have writing this!)

Second Request: Proud One: Introduction and Conclusion – Requested by Team SilverHawk (And as requested, I will try to write it from Jacob Tillman's POV...This should be interesting and challenging...)

Third Request: Carpet of Blue Death: Introduction and Conclusion – Requested by MoonCat (Again, this should be interesting and challenging, but I'm looking forward to it...)

Fourth Request: Twisted Rosalia: Introduction – Requested by MoonCat (This is the first one of Patient Zero that went onto my "Definitely" list! I've already got a good idea on how to go about it...)

My "Definitely" List:

Stolen Memories – Conclusion

Twisted Rosalia – Conclusion

Missing Girl – Introduction and Conclusion

Friends - Introduction

And that's all of them, but if you want to request some more, I'd be happy to do them :D


	8. Journey's End

Huh... This chapter's titles called; Journey's End...I think that's quite the appropriate name for this chapter as it rounds off and finished all the characters separate storylines...I'd also like to think of this like a small Winter Present for you all! (Y'know 2 chapters in one day... don't happen often with me, plus it's close to Christmas/Kwanzaa/New year too...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team nor its characters or storylines.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Journey's End

Resurgam First Care; Little Guy's POV

Alright...Calm down Little Guy... It's no big deal...Just tell her what you found out, try out a few flirting techniques and go for it!

I walked towards the door and froze the moment I put my hand on it. My heart was pounding like crazy and it felt like the hospital was on fire. I heard some muffled voices coming from the other side of the door. I carefully placed my ear against the door.

"The bird said to the princess, "I'll help you escape." " I could hear Naomi tell Alyssa a story, I recognised which story it was, but it didn't bring any happy memories to surface...My mother only got round to telling me half of the story, before my father came in and said that her boss needed to speak with them. She promised me that she would finish that story, but alas...The moment she walked out of that door...I never saw her again.

"And then, and then...? What happened to the princess?" Alyssa asked curiously.

"The princess said, "Please, you have to get me away from here, before the moon appears thirty times..." "

I accidently leant against the door too much and pushed it open. I stood upright and tried to make myself look like I needed to speak with her about work...N-Not something else... The look on her face showed me that she knew what I wanted to speak with her about.

"W-Wait Naomi! You'll come back and finish the story, right?" Alyssa asked with a panicked tone in her voice. Naomi turned round and smiled.

"Yes, I promise...and who knows, maybe Little Guy will do the voices with me too!"

"...Maybe." I bluntly stated.

"_W-Wait Mom! You'll come back and finish the story, right?"_

"_Yes, I promise...and who knows *haha* maybe your father will do the voices with me too!"_

"_*haha* Of course I will! I do an excellent bird voice..."_

Naomi closed the door softly and then her voice turned harsh, "What the hell was that all about, Agent!"

"Huh!" I asked bewildered.

"I was **joking**! You could have had the decency to play along! You've probably made Alyssa upset now!"

"*shrug* Whatever. Anyways, she doesn't have any connections to Rosalia."

"...I see."

I had a nasty feeling that her "I see" just then had a double meaning to it...B-But I'm probably just getting paranoid now.

"What about Alyssa? Has anyone been found to take her in?"

"...No." I stated, "It, uh...Seems that she doesn't have any living relatives.

"...What's going to..." She began strongly, "H-happen to her?" Naomi ended softly.

"Once she recovers...She'll be sent to an orphanage."

Naomi didn't say anything, she just walked a few steps closer to me.

"...Hey, Agent." She began that tone of voice she used just then...Would it be right to say... it was, uh kinda flirty?

"...Not a **chance.** HQ would **never** allow that." I stated. I had already asked them and my boss came with an outright, clear "No." I didn't have enough courage to ask "Why?" I had just excused myself from the room and came straight here.

"...I know... but I'm talking **business** here."

I raised an eyebrow, "Business?" I mused.

"I've upheld my end of the deal. I want payment. You case is solved. I want my reward to be custody of Alyssa." She told me, clearly...**Crystal **clearly.

"_It's a good way of thinking, but-""_A-Are you serious? But...Your health..."

"I know...My flame will go out at any moment." She admitted sadly.

"_And that day will be like hell to me..."_

"Once I'm gone...I want you to be fully responsible for her."

"_...! B-But I don't know __**anything**__ about kids? Why would she want __**me **__to...*sigh* She trusts me enough...To look after Alyssa..."_

"Dr. Kimishima, do you really think they agree?" I asked with a defeated look on my face. Her cold, vibrant blue eyes locked onto mine.

"...When Alyssa was about to die, I was angry with myself. I hated being powerless...I've never felt it before."

"..." Her words got to me, when I was told that I had missed my chance to save my parents and my sister, I was angry with myself too... I wanted to go back in time and fix that mistake...

"...I'm human. That girl is the one who finally made me realise it... I **dragged** her into this. I **owe** it to her to make her happy again."

"I'll help." I whispered.

"Hm? What was that Agent?"

"I'll, uh... See what I can do." I smiled softly at her. She closed the gap between us and fixed my tie.

"Thank you, Agent... That's a nice tie you're wearing." She was using _that_ tone of voice again... The one I wasn't used to, her **flirty** one. I was about to say something, but when I looked into her eyes again, my mind blanked. One of her hands caressed my face softly. It was cold, but it soothed the scalding heat on my face. I didn't think, I just planted a soft, sweet kiss on her plum lips and she did something I didn't expect to happen...She kissed me back. She laced her arms around my neck and laced mine around her waist.

"You know...I've always been wrapped around your little finger." I whispered into her ear.

"And around my little finger you shall stay." She whispered back. We both laughed at this. Naomi gave me a quick peck on the cheek and walked off.

"I hope someday I can put a ring around your finger...Naomi." I mumbled.

Naomi's POV

I strode down the hallway towards Alyssa's room. I promised her that I'd finish the story and I **never** break a promise. I had also meant every word I said to Little Guy...I really do owe it to Alyssa to make her happy again.

I opened the door slowly to see and sad-looking Alyssa, but when she turned around and exclaimed my name and opened her arms out wide, I did something I felt like I hadn't done in a very long time...

I smiled a wide grin and felt...motherly.

* * *

*sniff* After i finished this, I went and watch the conclusion cutscene from Twisted Rosalia...Everytime I watch it it puts me in tears...

This is the **offical** order I am going to do the requests in (it may change if more requests come in)

- Devils and Demons

- Proud One

- Stolen Memories

- Missing Girl

- Friends

- Carpet of Blue Death

- Twisted Rosalia


	9. Patient Zero: Demons and Death

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Let's get Patient Zero underway shall we?

Oh! Nearly forgot! In the month of December 2010; Our Memories has reached over 1,000 hits! (as well as the overall traffic for all my stories has gone over 1,000 too!)

Thank you for the over 1,000 hits!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team nor its characters or storylines.

* * *

Chapter 9: Demons and Death

Outside Resurgam Hospital – Naomi's POV

_How long am I going to have to wait?_ Gabe knows better than to keep ladies waiting! Just what is so important that I can't go and resume my normal duties?

I heard a helicopter that seemed to be flying by. I looked and raised an eyebrow quizzically. Strange, there shouldn't be any helicopters flying around here...The quarantine specifically mentioned that there would be no flights. I saw a small blur of brown, gold and white. I squinted slightly, _Is that...Gabe! What the hell is he doing?_

"Aaaaaagh!" He screamed, swinging past me like Tarzan. I turned just in time to see him smash into the raised lid of the nearest trash can. He swam through the garbage and gripped his hands on the side. He failed to notice the dead fish happily sat in his hair.

"That old geezer..." He sighed, "**Safe** my ASS!" He gritted through his teeth. I walked over to him with a large, sly grin on my face. Gabe's eyes were bloodshot and it looked like his cigarette was going to snap in half any moment.

"You look like you're having fun!" I teased, "Just what are you doing?" I asked him sternly."Huh?" He stopped his grumbling and his expression turned from his "demonic angry eyes" to his usual happy amber ones.

"Ah, Naomi!" He started to climb out of the trash can, but fell face first on the ground, "Perfect timing..." He grumbled, as he stood up, brushing off any dirt on his doctor's coat.

"You seem relaxed. The quarantine's got everyone in a fit." _I included._

"Yeah, I know. I just escaped from the middle of that mess." He joked.

"...? What do you mean?" I asked the diagnostician, who was still trying to find the source of the strong, ripe fish smell. I sighed and walked closer to him and yanked the fish out of his hair and held it in front of him, before throwing it into the trash can.

"Well...Let's talk inside. I can't let them find me here." He admitted, nervously scratching his head.

_Just what did you do this time Gabe...?_

I saw that he was carrying a large, black bag with him as we walked into one of the empty operation rooms. He dumped the bag on the operating table and slowly took out the bones in there one by one. Gabe started to tell me the story about his patient in USAMRIID and the bones that contained a virus that supposedly triggers viral hemorrhagic fever, as well as his "daring" (and not to mention overly exaggerated) escape from USAMRIID. He also made a rash conclusion that the disease lying in these bones could contain the same disease that has caused the quarantine.

"Unbelievable...And so you brought these **bones** with you?" I exclaimed looking down at the pile.

"...Well, yeah. Can you...reconstruct them?"

"This is nonsense. How do you know this tells us anything?" _I have better things to do...Like trying to protect Alyssa from this disease and pushing Little Guy for more information..._

"I don't! But you'll do it right? There might be **something**." He begged; his amber eyes shining with determination_. How could I say no to that face...? It's been a while since I've seen Gabe so desperate for something._

"Ugh..." I moaned, massaging my temples, "I can see arguing is a waste of time. **Fine**." I snapped at him, admitting defeat.

"All right! I'll reconstruct the body..." He smirked and then picked up the crumbling jaw of the skull and held it out towards me.

_This certainly feels like déjà vu... Back in the good old days, training with Gabe..._

"You take the head." He stated sternly. From the look on his face, he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"...I can see why your marriage didn't last very long." I remarked. Gabe narrowed his eyes and frowned. I shook of the guilt trip he was trying to lay on me and used the nearby radio to contact Little Guy. But I was stopped by an all too familiar vibration.

I carefully opened up the phone and pressed the cold metal on my ear and shut my eyes, so I can concentrate on the voice.

The person on the other end was breathing; shaky heavy sobs. His voice had a slight accent, which I couldn't place exactly which accent it was.

"My son... Forgive me...I was enticed by the Devil...!"

_The Devil...? Just what exactly did you see...?_

I knew this voice belonged to the skeleton that was in front of me. Gabe was looking at me carefully. I snapped my head up and looked him straight in eye.

"...The Devil..." I quoted.

"Hm...? What? Is that your voodoo hotline again?" He joked. I smirked and walked over to him and grabbed his red-brown tie and pulled him closer to me. I did up his collar and fixed his tie. He was trying hard not to blush or meet my gaze.

I leaned in closer and whispered in his ear, "...I'll get started now. I'll take this room."

He shivered slightly and whispered back, "I hear you...I'm counting on you, **Doctor**." Then he stepped back and left the room. I sighed with frustration and looked back at the skeleton.

"The Devil, huh...? What did you see...?"

The door opened again and I expected to see Gabe come back for the actual body, but I came face to face with Little Guy instead.

"Ah, there you are Dr. Kimishima; I've been looking for you." He tried to say huskily. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to sort the bones into two piles; one for Gabe and one for me.

"...Well, well. What are you doing in place like this?" I sneered back. He and I being in an operation room brought back memories I didn't really want to remember. He walked up behind me and whispered slowly in my ear.

"Don't be that way. I could be pretty useful, you know." He tried to wrap his arms around my waist, but I turned round and stared at him coldly.

"I'm sure you could, **if** you told me what the government knows." I snapped back; Little Guy stepped back a few paces and raised his hands defensively.

"I uh don't really know anything, the army's on the move though."

I wasn't buying it, but I'll pry him for information later, "...Fine, whatever. You can at least help me with this."

"Yes, of course. That's why I came!" He exclaimed.

"Hmm...There's no telling who these things belonged to." I mused, as I finished sorting out the bone fragments into a body pile and a skull pile.

"Right...Uh, say who was here a minute ago? Friendly guy..."

_Oh...Don't tell me, he heard our whole conversation..._

I didn't answer him, but I could feel his gaze on me. It felt a little uncomfortable.

"Dr...? Who was here a moment ago? Did he do anything to you! Because if he did I swear, I'll-"

I smirked a little at his reaction, "An old friend..." I started innocently and then I flashed a wicked grin, "**Jealous?**"

Luckily, my timing was perfect as he was about to drink a glass of water and then his face started to burn bright red.

"Uh, n-no! That's not what I meant!" He rushed out in a panic and muttered to himself, "God what the hell was I thinking!"

"Oh...Well I was fibbing I moment ago. He was a very close friend to me...You could say we were boyfriend and girlfriend." _I know I shouldn't be teasing Little Guy this much, but it indeed was the truth. Gabe and I used to date._

He spat out the water that was in his mouth and started coughing and turned to me with a surprised look.

"Seriously!" He half-yelled half-squeaked.

I laughed, "Calm down, Little Guy! I'm **joking**!"

"Oh...I-I see" He mumbled and began to clean himself up.

* * *

Rewind – Little Guy's POV

"Right...Uh, say who was here a minute ago? Friendly guy..." I asked Naomi. She froze and didn't say anything. I clenched my fists tightly and stared at her.

Did that guy hurt her! Well...Naomi did leave the radio on, so I heard almost the whole of their conversation and it did go silent for a little while, then that guy said to her "I'm counting on you, **Doctor**."

That must've been it! He must know about Naomi and he's using it to blackmail her!

"Dr...? Who was here a moment ago? Did he do anything to you! Because if he did I swear, I'll shoot him! I'll do anything! "I yelled at her with anger and concern. Dear God...I will shoot that bastard the next time he comes near Naomi.

"An old friend..." She stated innocently and then she turned round with a Cheshire cat grin, "**Jealous?**"

"Uh, n-no! That's not what I meant!"I rushed out and then scolded myself, "God what the hell was I thinking!"

"Oh...Well I was fibbing I moment ago. He was a very close friend to me...You could say we were boyfriend and girlfriend." She smiled.

That was like a stab through the heart, but i managed to slightly cover it up. By slightly I was able to cover up the hurt in my eyes, but I spat out my water.

"Seriously!" I yelled, disbelievingly

She chuckled for a bit, "Calm down, Little Guy! I'm **joking**!"

"Oh...I-I see..." I murmured to myself and began to clean myself up with a solid red face. I felt so stupid yet so relieved. Hopefully, I didn't embarrass myself too much in front of Naomi, but then again the tension in the room after what happened last time I met her had cleared up by quite a bit.

"...Our goal is to determine who this person is. Sex, race, age...And the time and cause of death."

"That's going to be difficult with no additional info..." I blatantly stated the obvious.

"I'm well aware of that," Naomi said in an "I-know-that" tone of voice, "But still we'll have to our best. First, we'll have to reconstruct the skull. It's not very likely to help us determine the cause of death..."

"Doctor, the pieces maybe contaminated. Use protective gear." I said to her. Even if she played that trick on me, that won't change the way I feel about her, "I'll get you a sterilized suit and mask."

"Yes, thank you." She smiled at me, as I left the room. Naomi asked the skeleton some questions and began the autopsy. As I left the room I ran into a tall, old, dirty looking doctor that had a plastic bag. His nametag read; Gabriel Cunningham, Diagnostician. I just ignored him and went to go get the sterilized suit and mask.

Unbeknownst to me, that man I walked past was the man Naomi was talking to earlier...

* * *

Okay...I think some character may have gone OOC during that chapter, but then again...I'm quite happy with that.

Hehehe, Naomi has a thing for ties...

Okay! The next one is the introduction and conclusion to Proud One. So you'll get a background story and more explanation on Gabe's "Great Escape" as well as Jacob Tillman's POV on the matter!

This cutscene was requested by; Zany-Siri. (I hope you liked it :D )


	10. Patient Zero: Proud One

Whew...Sure feels different being another year older.

Let's begin with the second request of Patient Zero, shall we?

Disclaimer; I don't own Trauma Team nor any of its characters or storylines.

**Chapter 10: Proud One**

**USAMRIID – Gabe's POV**

I examined my observations carefully, taking in all the details from the desk behind me, to the folders and papers that were scattered around the place. I don't know who brought me here, what they wanted with me and **why** they thought breaking down my apartment door in the middle of the night and holding a gun to my head was appropriate. Couldn't they use the phone or wait until morning like a **normal** organization? _Hmph, that beeping every other second is going to get on my nerves, if someone doesn't speak to me in the next few minutes_. The soldier that **still **had the end of the gun barrel pressing against my head was ordered to not co-operate or communicate with me at all. _Jeez, how long has he had it there, three...four hours now?_

"Welcome to USAMRIID, long time no see...lad."

Oh dear **god**, no. I recognise that grouchy, croaky voice anywhere. It's that old wheelchair-bound geezer! Jacob Tillman!

"So you're behind this...I knew something was odd."

I could tell it was odd, cause;

The fact that he hadn't called me a twat or anything abusive... yet

AND

He actually might have taken my advice and switched careers (although I can't be fully certain is he has or not)

"I don't **do** house calls anymore...What do you want from me?"

I never really liked doing them in the first place, so after a little incident with a needle and a kid, Esha officially pulled me out of doing house calls.

Jacob just raised his hand and pulled of the black sheet that covered a clear suitcase-full of bones..._Is that what they called __**me**__ here for? Shouldn't they want the "Corpse Whisperer" for this?_

"These human remains were found a week ago in Backcove." Jacob simply stated and then cleared his throat.

"Backcove...The one in Portland? That's pretty close..." I mumbled to myself, "So what are we going to a funeral of something?"

Jacob smirked and shook his head, "They were unusual, so I was having them investigated here. But the researcher began showing some...**bizarre** symptoms."

""Bizarre"?" I repeated_. Just how bizarre? ...I mean the human body can do some pretty strange things, but just what exactly do they class as "bizarre"?_

"That's why you're here...I want to know everything we can." He explained.

"*sigh* Do you politicians think you can get your own way?" I asked him. I shrugged my shoulders and began to head towards the exit. Don't get me wrong, but I might've given a crap **if** they could have waited until morning... But seriously folks, bones giving people "bizarre" symptoms come on gimme a break! "Sell your nonsense to someone else...I'm going home."

"I'll pay whatever you ask and get you anything you need!" Jacob rushed out. I turned to face him slightly and looked at him funnily. I knew politicians would do anything to get the job, but isn't that going a little too far?

"...Is it that serious?" I asked dumbfounded.

"...Yes."

"...All right, I don't have anything special to ask for though." I'll get back to him on my payment later though...I pointed at a young soldier in a white t-shirt that was isolated in a separate room from us.

"That's right..." Jacob nodded and threw me a piece of white cloth, "Where this during your examination."

"Oh, great, a mask..." I said bluntly and then sighed, "I feel **so** safe now. *ha* I could just cry." I muttered to myself sarcastically.

"Huh, well if it was airborne. There'd be **a lot** more patients to see." I could tell that he was holding back a "you ungrateful bastard" at the end of that sentence, but I won't try my luck when these soldiers with **loaded** guns are here. "We've also prepared this for you as well." He wheeled his chair to the left slightly to reveal... **another** RONI! _Sheesh, as if the first one wasn't annoying enough!_

"Good morning, Doctor Cunningham." I smiled remembering my first reaction to** it**, when **it** started speaking.

"_Oh, for the love of __**God**__! This thing talks!"_

The second time was almost like the first.

"...You gotta be kidding me! What's **this** doing here?" I sounded more happy than surprised to see it.

"Hm...Didn't you know? The government developed these."

_Well duh! Considering I __nearly tore my own face off__ diagnosed you!_

"There are more units than just the one you worked with. This one has the data from Resurgam downloaded into it...**Problems**?"

"Ah...Sheesh, now I see why taxes are so high here..."

I could've sworn I saw a vein pop out of Jacob's forehead. "Did you have something else to add?" He gritted through his teeth.

"Nope, not a word. Let's get this diagnosis underway."

**About an hour later**

**USAMRIID – Jacob Tillman's POV**

I had only just managed to wheel myself in front of the door, when that diagnostician smashed it open the moment I gave RONI the clearance too. If looks could kill, everyone in USAMRIID would be dead by now. The diagnostician was hesitating to launch at me and beat me half to death. I don't blame him though, but let's just hope he doesn't pull any wise movements any time soon, or we'll both be stuck.

"...What the **hell** are you thinking?" He growled, "Were you gonna **kill** him if you couldn't get any useful data?"

The only reason why I kept him locked up in there was so that I could send RONI specific instructions to pass onto Dr. Cunningham. I hope he lives up to his name...If not, then we'll all be done for...

"Now calm down lad...Don't get so hot and bothered." The last thing either of us needs is for you to make a rash decision and get us killed! But...Yes we would've let that soldier die and replaced him with another and another, until we could get some useful data...That researcher was lucky that I knew a skilled diagnostician like Dr. Cunningham.

"...I've heard what's happening you know!" He shouted; he was starting to get laree again, however I don't blame him, "These same symptoms are appearing at Resurgam as well!"

_Hmm...Interesting...I guess that quarantine idea __**was **__the right move after all..._

"If you really wanna know what it is, I'll tell you! Listen up; he has a viral hemorrhagic fever!" Dr. Cunningham continued to shout, "This is the worst I've **ever** seen! It **KILLS** within days!"

I think I know what's coming next...

"A state of emergency **has** to be declared! Now **go** call the CDC!"

"...That will not be necessary."

_I'm sorry lad...But this is how I'm going to have to get the information across to you..._

"What...?" Dr. Cunningham asked in disbelief.

"USAMRIID and the army will be handling this case from now on...Fortunately; the infection is only around Portland. It's been decided to have the infected area quarantined."

"Wha-!"

I knew the lad was going to have a hard time believing this, but...This information has to go somewhere and this guy is the only one I can trust who hasn't been twisted around the government's finger. He reminds me of me in my younger; glory days...Now I want to pass that torch to him and treat him like my son...Actually never mind that last part.

"...You said yourself that this virus kills within days...If we keep the lock down for that long, we'll win." I raised my hand to get the two soldiers that were by my side to aim their guns at the doctor, just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid or reckless.

"You **bastard**..." Dr. Cunningham spat out, "Are you **seriously **just gonna let them **die**! You're not doing anything to help the people in there!"

"Listen, lad. Didn't I tell you to calm down? Just think it through...You'll understand my intentions of doing this..." I turned and wheeled away. Sneakily, I muttered into my earpiece "RONI...Begin the "Operation""

"Yes, Secretary Tillman." Was the monotonous reply. I gestured to the panicked looking soldier that was stood on the other side of the door. He saluted and stood to attention.

"At ease lad...Now listen to me carefully. The RONI in there is going to turn those lights of in 15 seconds when that happens. Open this door and keep it open until the lights come back on. During, the time when the lights are off, get Private Trumbell to a doctor, is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!" He shouted, I patted him on the arm and wished him luck.

I had just finished giving orders to another, scared looking soldier, when I heard Dr. Cunningham yell, "This isn't some Hollywood movie, dammit!"

I laughed at his panicked tone and proceeded to a nearby phone. I rang the number that was the mobile in Dr. Cunningham's escape car. Luckily, I had timed it right and he answered it.

"Looks like you made it, kid..."

He growled slightly and yelled, "Where the hell are you!"

"Be quiet and listen." I whispered, into the phone. I know the FBI are tracking the orders given to RONI at this very minute, so I needed to get this last message out, "Everything I said in there was the truth. If that infection can spread, that area is a minimal sacrifice. Drive north, you'll get to a small helipad there. Now you can trust the pilot, he'll get you to Resurgam. Safe and sound."

"What're you going to do!"

"Hmph...I'm in politics...I won't be so easy for me." I ended, hanging up the phone and making my way to the research lab, where I was confronted by both the soldiers that had helped Dr. Cunningham escape.

"Assistant Secretary Tillman, come with us please." Agent Holden stated, pointing a gun at my face. The two soldiers were pointing guns at the back of my head. I held my head up high, "Fool. The time where people could be lead by guns has passed. How can you call yourself a proud American citizen!" I sneered at him and slowly wheeled myself away. I grinned and decided to sing something, as I was being led away;

_Oh say, can you see, by the dawn's early light,_

_What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?_

Whew! Finito! I have to admit, it took me awhile, but only cause I got bombarded by writer's block (pesky little thing!) as well as prepping for school tomorrow!

Up next is Stolen Memories the Conclusion!

These cutscenes were requested by; TeamSilverHawk (I hope you liked it and I hope you liked Jacob's POV too! :D )

Side note- Is it just me, or so far this year the Story Stats hasn't recorded any more hits my story has been getting, but it can record everything else like normal and I can't seem to access any of my Traffics...I don't know if it's affecting everyone at this point or just a handful of us...


	11. Patient Zero: Stolen Memories

Woo hoo! I feel like I'm on a roll! Some new ideas, new headphones and I'm ready to go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team or any of its characters or storylines.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Stolen Memories**

**Portland Medical Center – Operating Ward – CR-S01's POV**

"Ngh...C-Closing the patient...Ending the operation..." I struggled to say. My head was spinning and my brain felt like it was pulsing inside of my skull. Definitely, not a good sign, especially if you're in an operation.

"H-Hey...You don't look too good, are you sure you're okay?" Maria asked, trying to get a good look at my face, but I kept my head down and placed all my energy and concentration into suturing up the opening incision. Once the patient was closed up, the edges of my vision went black, as my body made contact with the floor.

"H-Hey! Are you alright! Damn...hang in there..." That was Maria's voice calling out to me, but her voice gradually faded until I couldn't hear anything.

I felt a tingling sensation whizz through my head and I saw a small book. I read the pages carefully. It seemed that it was talking about a man painfully dying... I heard some footsteps and a door creak open. In the dim light, I could see a tall woman hiding behind a tall man with a kitchen knife out of the corner of my eye. I ignored them and resumed reading the book in my hands, slightly apprehensive, because I didn't know what was going to happen next or if I should try talking to the man and woman at the door.

"He's reading **that** book again...It's so **horrible!**" A woman's monotonous voice cut into the silence. She was having a quiet conversation with the man, but they failed to notice that I could hear them.

"**Look** at how he has **no** expression at all! He **can't** be my son..." The man spat at me venomously. I flinched slightly at the remark and turned my head towards them. They both looked sleep deprived and fearful. _"Is there someone behind me? Or...Are they talking about me!"_ I think to myself. The woman had bright, blood red eyes and brown wavy hair that sat limply on her shoulders. The man she was hiding behind had raven hair and piercing, deadly golden eyes. His jaw was clenched and was holding the kitchen knife as if he was going to throw it. The woman buried her face into the man's shoulder.

"Aah! He looked at me! I keep thinking that he'll kill us one day!" The woman whispered. The man pointed the knife closer to me.

"You monster! Leave us alone!" He yelled at me, before slamming the door shut. Something was stinging at the edges of my eyes, I realised that it was tears. The same tingle shot through my head as I instantly knew who those people were...They were my parents. They feared me. They were terrified to talk to me. They **hated** me.

I saw the back of the book now. I hopped down from my chair and slowly walked towards the door. The doorknob turned and I ran fearfully to the chair. A blue-haired man walked into the room. Cautiously, I crept out from my hiding place and walked towards the man. He looked friendly and didn't have anything sharp pointing at me. He smiled and bent down to my level. _"Was I this short as a child? He should've just sat down; it would've been easier on him..." _His eyes were full of sadness and grieving.

"Your mommy and daddy are in heaven now. I'm your family now." He spoke slowly and gently to me in his slight French accent. My eyes were stinging again and I ran towards the man and hugged him tightly. He picked me up and walked out of the room he whispered into my ear, "From now on, you're my precious son."

_Just who was that man that took me away...? _I asked myself, as my vision went black once again. A fiery flash of pain stabbed me in the forehead, as I saw myself looking at that same man again, except this time, he wasn't bending down and I had a clearer look of his face. His ink blue hair hung loosely around his shoulders. He had slight stubble forming around his face; his eyes were full of joy and determination, as well as the grin on his face.

"Ah...You've come, congratulations on your acceptance. We're teacher and student now...I won't be going easy on you, son!" he chuckled, as he ruffled my hair. That memory soon faded to black too.

Ngh...His name's on the tip of my tongue, but I-I can't seem to remember...J-Just one more...One more memory and I'll remember. Sadly, my wish wasn't granted as I opened my eyes. Huh? Where's Maria? Bodies? No...Corpses, they're corpses...None of them are breathing. Struggling, to stand I got a better look at how many there were, until I was forcefully kicked down. I blinked a few times and felt something creep up my left arm. A cold liquid was wiped across a patch on my arm, and then came the sharp pain and the odd feeling of a liquid being pushed into you.

"Ah..." I gasped, as I felt the sharp prick. I lost all feeling in my legs and torso and my head was pounding. Just what was injected into me just now...? Does it have anything to do with those corpses? The needle and syringe fell onto the floor in front of me.

"Everything...Is nothingness..." That French accent, it can't be, "You too one day..." He muttered, as he walked away.

I strained my head to look upwards. My right hand was stretched out towards him, "W-Wait, wait! Professor...Sartre...!" I choked out. He turned his head towards me and I saw the man that was no longer my foster-father, but a stranger that had a demonic look in his eyes. A final tingling sensation passed through my head one last time...I remember now...Professor Sartre had framed me for this...I'm not the one to blame for it...**He's** the culprit!

"Dammit! Wake up!" I heard a feminine voice yell into my ear.

"Albert...Sartre..." I whispered, "I remember now!" I exclaimed, "I remember everything!"

"Remember...?"

I was so absorbed in my new memories that I had failed to notice someone yelling outside. Maria growled and tugged on my arm and dragged me away. She led me to an ambulance and shouted at me to get in. I didn't mean to get lost in my thoughts, it was just the relief I felt, when I had finally remembered everything including the fact that I'm innocent, I... Dammit. Let me try this again...I remember everything...**Except** my name.

* * *

**Resurgam Ambulance – Maria's POV**

"...Then you aren't the one that caused that incident!" I exclaimed, nearly taking my eyes off the road to stare at him. He had spent the last few minutes telling me what he remembered.

_Albert...Sartre...Why do I have the haunting feeling that I've heard something similar to that name before..._

"...Yes, if my memory is true, the culprit is Albert Sartre."

I grinned to myself. _Since when would your memory lie to you?_

"But...Why?" _Why would anyone want to kill people?_

"I don't know, but he was distressed about his research."

"Research...?" _Why would his research cause him to...become a murderer? A bio-terrorist murderer at that!_

"Yes...He was doing research into "protecting viruses""

"And those are...?" Ahh jeez, come on kid! I'm driving here! You're gonna need to explain everything to me, I know I'm a woman and I'm supposed to be able to multi-task, but if I get too distracted then we could be going under the knife...Or worse...

"They're viruses that attack other harmful viruses in the body. The he was researching was too aggressive. It would attack any organism but itself indiscriminately."

Damn...That's one tough virus...I'd hate to catch that...

"Wow...Then if it stopped attacking normal human cells..."

"Every disease known to mankind could be eliminated." He finished for me.

"At least that what the Professor must've thought..."

"What happened to it then...?"

"I don't know, but he disappeared after the bioattack..."

Tch...Didn't you say that you remembered everything! *sigh* I'll never be able to understand this guy...

"And now there's a similar virus threatening America...I can't help but think that these two are somehow connected"

"Great..." I muttered, to myself, "So I guess the quarantine **was** the right move..."

"...Yes, but it's too late now...A guard died at the prison." I resisted the urge to look at CR-S01 in shock. We are in some deep crap now that it's spread outside the quarantine.

"...This is bad. What should we do! Should we tell them!" I asked worriedly. I got some friends living out there! I don't want them dying from this "mystery illness"!

CR-S01 scoffed, "Think they'd break the new without having a solution?" Hmm, he's right...It would cause a panic and not to mention more accidents, "The government won't do anything, because they **know** all this!"

"Then what are we supposed to do!" I yelled, facing CR-S01, "Sit and watch it spread!"

My eyes refocused on the road, but I saw a young girl standing in the middle of the road..._Rose? Rose! Get outta the road, Rose! Tch, crap!_ I swerved the car violently to the left and narrowly missed Rose. I breathed a sigh of relief and regained control of the car. He touched my shoulder comfortingly and squeezed it lightly.

"Calm down, I have a lead. We need to find his daughter." He said in a quieter voice, being careful not to divert my attention from the road again.

"Who's daughter? The professor's?" I asked. _Once again kid, I'm __**driving**__ here...You're gonna need to fill me in._

"Yes. Professor Satre adopted a girl when I was 14."

That's...ten years ago, roughly...Back when I was 13...My heart just pounded against my chest. I saw Rose's ghost on the road again, but she vanished, before I could get near her.

"The virus...was cultivated from her blood." CR-S01 whispered, hanging his head slightly and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"WHAT!" I exclaimed. How the hell can a **virus **be made from someone's blood? That's just crazy!

"I can't guarantee that everything will be explained, but...If we can find her, it's possible we can end this."

Well luckily for you, I think everyone wants this all to be over more than wanting the explanation and theories on how people are going to die from this...

"Then, where is she!"

"I don't know...All I remember is her name...Her name was Rosalia. Rosalia Rossellini."

I knew something was familiar about that ghost. She reminds me of someone I knew, but her name was similar to "Rosalia", but...The ghost had long, sandy blonde hair and pink ribbons laced within her locks...The pale rose-coloured eyes looked similar...Whereas compared to that girl...She was smaller, thinner and had much shorter hair back then...The other kids...They would chant songs about her to make her sad..._Crybaby, crybaby, crybaby...Crybaby Rose...Always so small, so small, so small. No-one loves you, no-one, no-one. You're so weak, you'll always be alone!_ I remember...I'd take part with chanting...I even came up with that chant, I was such a cruel, wicked, horrible child to her back then, but she saw me as her Big Sister...I wish I could say sorry to her...For everything...

"...Little Rose? Don't tell me..." It has to be her! There's no mistake! I made a sharp sudden, U-turn and sped along to my old home, while I could still picture it.

"Maria! What are you doing?" CR-S01 asked nervously; as he felt the sharp turn, pull him closer to me. I couldn't explain exactly where I was taking him.

"Shaddup! J-Just come with me!"

Well, he either came with me or jumped out a moving vehicle, so I guess...He doesn't really have much of a choice but to come with me to the orphanage I grew up at.

* * *

I really wanted to put the introduction scene from Missing Girl into here as well, but then that'd be too long and I'm absolutely shattered. So I'll start on the next request later on today.

I hope you all enjoyed it :D

I had decided to include a small flashback of Maria rescuing Little Rose and Tumbling Timmy, when I do the Missing Girl scene. With the small song in there, I thought that's what the kids in the orphanage might've teased Rose about...


	12. Patient Zero: Missing Girl

Hello everyone! How is everybody doing? Now in my last chapter I said that there would be a little bit of backstory from Maria and I thought I'd let you know that "Tumbling" Timmy is a character I made up just for this backstory. You'll find out why he's called "Tumbling" Timmy during this chapter.

Disclaimer; I don't own Trauma Team nor its characters or storylines.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Missing Girl**

**Orphanage – Maria's POV**

_There it is! _I caught sight of a rundown looking building with grey walls that used to be a glittering white and a burnt red roof. The edges of the arches on the top floor were slightly charred and that great big hole in one of the doors was still there! _Jeez...This place looks like crap!_

We pulled up in front of my old home. The kid was the first one to hop out, I followed closely behind. The chained iron gates were calling out to be, yearning to be opened once again. I trudged along the gravel, my feet making a loud, distinctive crunching sound under my boots.

"Hey, where are you going?" CR-S01 called out. He gave the orphanage a quick look-over, "This place..."

"I grew up here." I exclaimed and then chuckled nervously, "At least, until I...Started that fire."

"...Why did we come here?" The surgeon asked uncertainly.

"We're looking for Rosalia Rossellini, right? It's coming back to me." I shut my eyes, remembering long and hard about that day, I had saved her...

* * *

**10 Years Ago – Maria's POV**

"Okay, kids gather up!" A stressed out, purple-haired woman shouted to the group of snivelling kids. She tapped each child on the head murmuring their names.

"Ross...Adel...Maria...Aaron...Silvia...Is that everyone?"

No-one breathed a word. I scanned the group again. I knew that the older children knew who exactly was missing, but they couldn't care less about her and decided to let her die in there. If anyone had dared to act against them...Well, I've heard rumours; let's just leave it at that.

"W-Wait a moment!" The woman exclaimed, "Where's Rose and Timmy?"

As if on cue, I heard the two scream at the top of their lungs.

_Dammit! This is my entire fault! I-I have to go save them!_ I had thought to myself, sprinting away from the group and diving through a window.

"Rose! ROSE!" I yelled over the inferno. Luckily, I was able to hear a small whimper nearby. I weaved myself between the fallen pieces of burning debris. There was a scrawny-looking kid sat in the corner covered up with a black piece of fabric. His eyes were chocolate brown and his hair was a fiery-red colour.

"M-Maria?" The little boy asked. Ah, now I remember who he was now...Timmy! "Tumbling" Timmy! He was always falling and tripping over things. Timmy's eyes grew large, "Maria! Oh thank goodness, Maria, I-I thought that I was gonna- *sob*"

"Wha- hey, don't start crying now! Come on you gotta help me find Rose, okay?"

Timmy wiped his eyes and nodded and then passed me a blanket. I looked at him like he was stupid.

"It's to keep the flames away." He replied in a small voice. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him up a nearby staircase. If my hunch was right, then Rose would be in her room. She'd only come out for dinnertimes and I had that cigarette after lunch.

I slammed into the door, only to find that it was locked. Smacking, my fists against the door, I heard a shrill scream from behind me. Timmy was lying on his back at the bottom of the staircase. I ran back down to pick him up and then raced back to Rose's door.

"Rose! It's me! Maria! Open this damn door!" I yelled, pounding my fists against the door. I winced slightly, as I felt a searing hot sensation creep along my shoulder. I was barely able to hear the small shuffling from behind the door. A charcoal-covered face poked her head around the door. Rose's pink eyes grew large as she whimpered and ran into the corner of the room that became relit again. She was furiously smacking the flames with a book and screaming at the same time. I took the cloth from around me, knelt down and wrapped it around Rose's shoulders.

"It's no use, Rose! This building's gonna come down on us! We have to go!" I yelled over Rose's screaming. Rose jumped up and clung onto my shoulders; I placed an arm around her for support and sprinted down the stairs. I saw a window up ahead and charged desperately towards it and braced myself for the pain. Smashing through the glass, I had failed to see the stone railings and smashed through those too. I swivelled around so that my back would hit the ground first.

Once I had hit the ground I immediately checked to see if Timmy and Rose were okay. Fortunately, Timmy seemed to be just fine, except the odd bruise or two on his thigh. Rose on the other hand wasn't breathing. Desperately, I looked around for help, but all the firemen and paramedics were doing was standing there talking.

"HEY YOU SON OF A BITCHES! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, praying that my voice was loud enough to catch their attention.

A curly, ginger haired woman in her twenties skidded over to me and began CPR and then intubated her within seconds. I remember gawking in awe at how fast she got Rose stabilized and transferred to the hospital. That's what made me want to be a paramedic, that I would be able to a save a person's life in a split second.

About a month or two later, Rose had come home from the Hospital, the first thing she did was cling onto my legs and bawling her eyes out, thanking me over and over. I chuckled nervously and hobbled along to my room, dragging Rose with me in the process. Every day since that day, she had always thanked me for saving her at least once a day...

Damn, how could I **forget** someone like **that**?

* * *

**Present Day – CR-S01's POV**

_Maria has been quiet for a little while...I should probably say something._

"Crybaby Rose...She was always so small and was always sad..." Maria said mournfully. My mouth dropped open at the familiar nickname.

"You know her!" I asked disbelievingly.

"What an idiot...I saved just that one time." Maria's voice was shaking slightly, "But that kid...She remembered me and somehow I forgot her..."

"What do you mean?" _Is she actually talking to me...Or to herself? Hmmm...But surely if she was talking to herself then wouldn't she do it in her head?_

Maria chuckled, with a small blush forming on her cheeks, "Eheh, nothing. Look at least we have a lead...Now let's go." She urged, pulling towards the building.

The good thing was that the place where Maria wanted to go wasn't too far into the building. Seriously, my wrists felt like they'd crumble to pieces. When she did finally let go, it was to pick the lock to an old looking file cabinet keeping in mind, that we've only just started to learn how to store information in computers within the past five years.

"Ross...Adel...Damn, where is it?" Maria mumbled to herself.

Maria snappily flicked through each file, giving me very little time to look at the pictures or any other information on the documents. I was only able to see the year the document was printed; 2011.

"These records are over a decade old...Will they help us?" I questioned Maria. _I might as well find something to talk about, whilst we're here, because from the looks of that filing cabinet, we could be here awhile._

"We're not looking for records. I got new five years ago."

_Five years...How old was I back then...? How old am I now would be the better question..._

"The orphanage said that a letter had come for me. I've been caught up in work so much, that I've never had time to go and get it."

"...The incident at Cumberland College was eight years ago. If the letter is five years old, we could find Professor Sartre!" I exclaimed, slightly surprised.

Maria looked at me with her emerald eyes, "Do you resent him?" she asked softly. I looked away from her.

"No, I-I just want to know what happened I want the truth." I muttered. Maria placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it softly and gave me a small smile, before resuming her search.

"Aaron, Silivia...These aren't it..." She trailed off.

_What was that odd feeling in my stomach just now...Was that my lunch? Or was it...Something else?_

"Here! Rosalia!" Maria exclaimed, I stood closer to her and placed my head on her shoulder. The girl in the picture looked like she was in her early teenage years. Her complexion could be compared to a ghost and her haired seemed to be a very pale green colour or a very pale sandy colour. I couldn't exactly tell which colour it was. The one thing that seemed to stand out was her bright pink eyes and ribbons that hung from her hair in neat curls. Her dress seemed to compliment her complexion nicely and the ribbons in her hair highlighted the pink pattern on her dress.

"...! Is really it!" I asked nervously. Maria grinned and nodded.

"...Look there's no mistake, it's her." Maria's voice quivered slightly. I noticed a small droplet of liquid travel down her tanned cheek. I reached up and wiped it away from her face. "Hm...That idiot..." Maria laughed.

I noticed that there was a letter behind the photo.

I read it quietly to myself;

_Dear my Big Sister Maria,_

_How are you? Thank you for saving me, when I had lost everything in that fire._

_I was meaning to tell you that my Father and I are currently working on some research together!_

_I wish that Big Brother would come and visit us one day, but Daddy's worried that he won't forgive him for what he did..._

_Oh! I almost forgot! I've recently planted some flowers outside where I live! You should come see us sometime soon! Some of them have blossomed so far, but when you come visit me, they should've all blossomed! They look really pretty!_

_From, Rose._

"The letter doesn't say anything...No return address." Maria stated disappointedly.

I felt something in my brain click.

"Actually..." I began, "Look at the picture, Monarch butterflies." I pointed to the golden butterflies on the page, "But these flowers in the background are Cosmos..."

"So...?" Maria spat.

"Monarchs only stay n America, until the end of the summer. That doesn't match the Cosmos blooming season." I stated, recalling those facts from my memory.

"Then, you're saying..." Maria started, looking at me, her emerald eyes full of hope.

"This picture wasn't taken anywhere in America." Maria's eyes grew larger.

"Well where was it taken then?"

I scanned my memory for a brief moment and recalled the information out loud.

"At the end of the summer, the Monarch Butterfly, they head south to find Ascelpias to feed the larvae."

"Heading south? Then that means..." Maria exclaimed.

"Yes...She's in Mexico." I finished for her. Maria's eyes closed for a moment.

"Rose..." She whispered and started to weep silently. I felt bewildered; I didn't know what to do at that point. Hesitantly, I placed my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. Maria grabbed hold of my shirt and cried heavily into my chest. I ran my fingers through her soft, brown hair.

_Maria must've cared about Rosalia a lot if she's crying this much...If only I could've met her in person...At least once, then maybe I'd understand what Maria must be feeling._

A chorus of high-pitched wails met our ears, as we sprang apart.

"What the-!" Maria ran over to the window in disbelief.

"Ambulances...Tons of them!" I exclaimed.

"Dammit, there must be something going on, we have to go!" Maria shouted, dragging me out the Orphanage again and heading straight for Resurgam.

* * *

Was this chapter okay? I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated recently, it's just that I've now hit a climatic point in one of my stories, so I have to keep them coming!

Ladies and gentlemen! May I have you attention please! This story has now reached over 2,000 hits and we currently have 4 chapters remaining! May I please ask that you book your tickets in advance and prepare yourself for a very emotional ride!

A_ HUGE _**thank you **to;

My lovely readers!

My fantabulous reviewers; Indochine Ramera, Zany-Siri, Rui Alonzo, LittleGuyLover, patricia, Alice Kettle, Team SilverHawk, Anonymous, MoonCat, SuzakusWings and lugiamania!

My gorgeous favouriters; Rui Alonzo, Alice Kettle, Indochine Ramera, Zany-Siri and 1JennyFan!

The exquisite community; Trauma Team!

And last but not least...

My super, special awesome alerters; Zany-Siri, Rui Alonzo and disneytiger!

Please review and let me know on what I simply must improve on! I really want the last few chapters to be perfect for you guys!


	13. Patient Zero: Missing Girl & Friends

Hey everyone! It's me again! Coming to you with the 13th (unlucky for some) chapter of Our Memories! I kinda forgot to add in the Missing Girl Conclusion, so...I added it onto this chapter, but now looking at the scenes, I'm glad that I decided to add it onto this chapter. We are currently down to the final 4 chapters now! So feel free to ask for anything specific you want to see in the final three chapters.

Just to remind you all the final three chapters are:

Carpet of Blue Death –Introduction and Conclusion.

Finale: Twisted Rosalia Part 1 - Introduction

Finale: Twisted Rosalia Part 2 – Conclusion

Now...Let's begin the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team or any of its characters or storylines.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Missing Girl/Friends**

**Resurgam – Outside (Front Entrance) – Chief Patel's POV**

"There...Finished." I whispered to myself with relief, wiping away some beads of sweat from my forehead and tucking any loose strands of purple hair behind my ears. My eyes trailed off and became glued to the scene. It was something like out of a medical drama or a horror movie that was just entering its climax. Bodies were scattered all over the place like, when an autumn breeze blows all the leaves you've just raked up and tidied away. Whenever there's a slight chance of it being over, the military honks it's horn and drags out more patients to replace the patients that are stable enough to be moved. A few of the paramedics have already reached their limit and have begun to retreat inside to help the doctors. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Maria and the kid begin to struggle with the amount of patients that they were trying to stabilize.

As I prepared to pivot on my left leg to aid the patient behind me, I spotted Gabe attempting to sneak away from the chaos. Despite his determination that showed itself on seldom occasions, I wasn't going to let him get away from this so easily... Hastily, I ran towards him and curled my fingers tightly around his lab coat and tugged him back harshly.

"What do you think you're **doing**?" I exclaimed at the surprised diagnostician, "You need to be helping! Not sneaking off to the roof to have a quick _smoke_!"

"I wasn't going to, Esha." Gabe gritted through his teeth, "I was just showing the kid where Professor Sartre's room is, so he can y'know...Say goodbye to him."

"Gabe...As much as I respect you when it comes to family trauma, can you at least pick the **appropriate time** to tell the kid where his dad's room is? I mean, we need everyone here!"

"I know that! I'm gonna call everyone in for a conference."

"What! Are you insane Gabe? I can't-" I protested, but Gabe shrugged his shoulders and raised his hand to cut me off.

"You've done it before, haven't you?" Gabe grinned cheekily, chewing the end of his cigarette, "You managed to save a lot of small children's lives around about, what...9...10 years ago? I'm sure that you'll have no problem in doing it again."

My mouth hung wide open at his statement. _Trust the grouchiest doctor in Resurgam to give __**me**__ a pep talk..._ I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Fine. J-Just...Don't you dare take more than 10 minutes with your conference, you hear me? In ten minutes, I want **everyone** out here. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah...I hear you." Gabe grumbled and marched over to dazed, worn out Maria. She jumped, when Gabe forcefully grabbed her arm. It was uncharacteristic of Maria to be startled so easily, but then again...This quarantine has everyone on their toes.

"...Is it true that you brought him here?" I heard Gabe ask Maria urgently. _He must be referring to the kid..._

"Huh? What's that got to do with—" Maria began curiously.

"No, no. You, you did a good thing." Gabe stuttered, "Get everyone, right now."

Maria's green eyes widened, "What! Be **serious**! Can't you see what's going on here?" She snapped at the diagnostician, yanking her arm out of Gabe's grip.

"I see it just _fine_." Gabe stated solidly, "This avalanche is picking up speed..."

Maria was about to say something, but hesitated slightly and then kept her mouth shut.

"Every second costs lives. I'll be in the conference room." Gabe whispered to her, before leaving.

Maria's fists tightened and her eyes seemed to dart all over the place. Her breathing increased slightly and small beads of sweat began to form on her forehead.

I walked over to her just in time for her to exclaim, "Dammit! What am I supposed to **do**?"

She caught sight of me and stiffened up, "Ch-Chief!" she exclaimed surprised.

"What're you doing?" I asked panicked, I had never seen Maria look so clueless and frightened for awhile now and now isn't exactly to start either, "Hurry up and go! I'll take over here."

Maria's eyebrows knitted together, "What are you saying?** I'm** the paramedic! **You** should be—" She shouted, bearing her white, fangs.

"Can **you** carry all these lives? Don't be so cocky." I snapped back, Maria winced slightly and looked down at the ground ashamedly. "Go, Maria! Don't run away from your responsibilities!" I finished and turned to face the patient-filled area with a new found confidence, determination and a small smirk on my face, "I'll handle this." I reassured Maria, before running towards Emma, who seemed to be having trouble intubating a patient.

It wasn't long, before I heard Maria's voice yell out in a sharp, clipped voice, "Hank! Tomoe! Everyone! Get to the conference room!"

I smiled widely, knowing that I can take care of these patients while they were gone. I'm proud on how quickly Maria's been able to mature up. On her first day working at Resurgam, she had beaten up practically everyone who refused to co-operate with her ideas and her ideas alone. Now, she's down to the odd paramedic or diagnostician a week and she's also began to respect her higher-ups, despite on how cocky she gets.

* * *

**Resurgam - Albert's "Resting" Place – CR-S01's POV**

Curiously, I poked my head around the door, expecting a body to be lying to the table, not a pile of bones. I sanitized my hands and walked over towards the pile of bones, eying them with suspicion. Before I could reach out my hand to grab one of them, Albert's image slowly began to appear in front of me. He was exactly as I remember him; his inky blue hair sitting on his shoulders and looking unkempt and wind-swept, the stubble on his face spreading from cheek to cheek, his relaxed and solemn look on his face, red eyes that were always tired and bloodshot and last but not least, his infamous lab coat.

"...I'm sure that you resent me." He stared blankly, his piercing red eyes staring at me, "its only natural...I robbed you of your past...and future."

I noticed the tension in his vocal chords, which made me that much more scared and apprehensive to reply.

"I..." I began, hesitant on how to start. I've never spoken to a ghost before. Slowly, I shifted my gaze to look at Albert dead on, "I... don't resent you...You gave me the life I had to begin with."

Albert smiled a sad smile, before letting a few silent tears trickle down his face, before fading away. I approached the bones a little more confidently now.

"F-Father..." I whispered mournfully to the skeleton.

* * *

**Conference Room – Gabe's POV**

I looked at my watch for about the umpteenth time and then quickly observed everyone's faces. The only sound in the room was Maria tapping her foot impatiently against the floor and grumbling to herself. She had her arms folded and her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

Naomi was stood confidently to the right of Tomoe, occasionally taking her phone out to answer any incoming phone calls. Sometimes, she'd sigh heavily and mutter "Another one..." under her breath followed by Maria grumbling"That's (number) now...Damnit!" But she didn't look stressed or concerned. She just had a blank look on her face and her gaze seemed to be glued to the screen directly behind me.

Tomoe was to my far left and she and her cute, innocent face grew increasingly with worry whenever she caught sight of Naomi answering a phone call. She had a large document file, which she flicked through every 10 – 20 minutes.

Hank was possibly the bravest looking one in here. He stood in between Maria and Naomi and had his traditional stern look on his face. His face didn't even twitch, when Naomi's phone would go off of whenever Maria would yell at me, asking how long she was going to have to wait.

I on the other hand, was increasingly getting worried. Esha had told me ten minutes and she wanted everyone back outside, but I knew we were going to overrun, especially, if Maria is one of her "moods" again. _She really needs to get some Anger Management...The sooner the better._

The door clicked open and the kid crept in silently. Maria immediately stared at him with sympathy. Hank bowed his head slightly. Tomoe whispered "I'm sorry for your loss." And Naomi just looked at him. I patted my hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Are you done?"

"...Yes" Came the small, weak reply.

"All right..." I whispered back, giving his shoulder a light, reassuring squeeze. The kid walked towards Maria and stood in between Hank and Maria. He was whispering something to Maria and wiped away a couple of tears from his face. Maria nodded and smiled sadly at the poor kid.

"Everyone here?" I asked myself, scanning the room one last time, "RONI, take it away."

The lights dimmed and then the screen lit up in a vivid blue screen, "Yes Doctor. Let us begin." RONI answered.

"The outbreak began in Portland and has quickly spread." She began, "I have collated and analyzed all the information at hand."

"What? Th-Then-" Maria exclaimed, however Hank interrupted her by shouting, "So... do we know what it is!"

"A picture says a thousand words. Our guest of honour..." I gestured towards the screen, which showed a close-up microscopic view of the sample that Tomoe and Naomi had conveniently provided us with.

"...Is that it?" Maria exclaimed, her eyes wide with horror.

"A group V RNA virus from the Filoviridae family. Yet its nucleic acid does not match any existing data."

"So...Is this a new type of virus?" Tomoe mused.

"That's right. We've named it the Rosalia Virus." I answered, then shooting a quick glance at Maria. Her head was hung and her eyes were shut tight. The kid had both of his hands on her shoulders and was looking at her concerned.

"Rosalia..." Hank said out-loud, testing out the name of the virus on his tongue.

"Rose." Maria whispered woefully. I sighed to myself, wondering how the kid's going to react to what I have to say next.

"A medical professor at Cumberland College, Albert Sartre, found it in the blood of a girl he had adopted." I told the doctors in the room, being wary of the kid's reactions, "Ironically enough...He was infected by it and **died**."

The kid sighed heavily and shut his eyes briefly. Fortunately, Maria was there in case he broke down. Tomoe was looking at Maria and CR-S01 with sad, sympathetic eyes. Hank patted the kid on the shoulder lightly.

"Now listen up. This thing's life cycle has two stages. First, a dark stage where it replicates itself undetected."

"...Let me provide some additional information." Naomi spoke up, "In this stage, it fragments itself and infects cells. And there's no way for us to confirm the virus' presence."

"That means only a process of elimination works." Tomoe added. I had heard about their operation on the cat and how it was able to swallow two pieces of Albert's skull and catch Rosalia...Just how in the hell **did** that cat find those bones anyway!

"Correct. The only sign is unexplained tumour formation." Naomi informed us, "The Rosalia Virus inhibits the tumour suppression gene. The infected cell then replicates, forming a tumour."

Maria rested her hands against the table, "So...We can't see the damn virus, but it'll make tumours...Great."

"No kidding. But...we're just getting to the best part." I said bluntly, which caused Maria's head to snap upright and stare at me long and hard.

"Once the latent virus replicates enough, the next step begins." I explained as the screen switched to a diagram of a cell being infected by the virus, "The virus fragments merge into their full form and then attach organs and veins, forming colonies."

RONI changed the diagram to the now infected Rosalia-Cell infecting a nearby organ and releasing the virus fragment that was within the cell, "A couple **hundred million** of 'em start eating nearby cells" I heard Tomoe murmur something to Naomi about the picture begin displayed on the screen was from their operation on the cat.

"Is that...What those bruises are?" The kid mused out loud. I grinned and nodded slightly.

"That's right...Those black bruises are the dying cells' voiceless screams." I said, trying not to smirk at how the latter part of my sentence sounded like Naomi.

"It doesn't end there. The colony still continues to grow." Naomi took over the rest of my explanation for me, "Once the colony reaches a certain size, it bursts. There's no way to stop the viruses that break free. Veins, organs, **bones**...They devour everything they find."

The lights slowly flickered to life again. The room was filled with an eerie silence. I can almost guess what everyone's thinking...

* * *

**Hank**

_All of this...Just from __**one **__girl! It seems completely impossible! *sigh* we __**must**__ figure out some way to save everyone! I owe it to John..._

**Tomoe**

_I refuse to believe that this is all we can do! The path of honour strictly __**demands **__that we do our best! I refuse to sit here and do __**nothing**__! ...Poor Maria, this must be too much for her to take in..._

**Naomi**

_I've came here to do what I've needed to do. Why can't these people just __**accept**__ death? Everyone dies at some point, so why can't they just accept that we may die from this...But still, with the little pride I have left as a doctor, this must be difficult for them to understand all this._

**CR-S01**

_Professor Sartre...Why? You __**knew**__ all of this, didn't you? You __**knew**__ the dangers of using that virus! Why would you even tamper with something this dangerous! Ngh, I can't believe it...What was your reason to __**do **__this?_

_

* * *

_

**Maria's POV**

_Dear God...All of this came from Rose! Little Rose! The girl that we all thought was __**weak**__ and __**helpless**__? When really she had this deadly virus inside of her this whole time...She was even stupid enough to help that damn professor! What the __**hell **__was she __**thinking**__!_

This silence is suffocating...Sure, it helps me to let all that information sink in, but...Damn. All this came from Rose? I-I refuse...I don't wanna believe it!

The kid lightly squeezed my shoulders and look at me concerned. I smiled back just to reassure him, but I could see that he was confused and shocked about what we just recently learned and possibly afraid of what was going to happen next. I know that Tomoe is going to say something soon, she shaking slightly and her jaw's tightly clenched.

"How can we save the infected? Is there any way to stop-"

"No such method exists."

"Wha-" Hank spluttered out in horror.

"That's right...The patient has three days after the explosion." Gabe admitted with a bitter tone, "Excision of tumours and colonies won't eradicate the virus and as there's no vaccine, all America will **die** in a week."

"Seven days! Th-That... can't be!" Tomoe gasped.

"So we just give up! SCREW THAT THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'LL-" I screamed at the doctors, slamming my hands on the table.

_They must be __**insane **__to think that I'd abandon anyone or lose __**anyone else**__ to this damn virus!_

"No, we find the only possible solution we have." Naomi shouted back sternly.

"Only option?" I growled at the medical examiner, she shot back an icy glare.

"What possibility do we have?" Tomoe asked doubtfully.

Hank and Gabe looked fearfully at one another, knowing that if neither of them jumped in soon, me, Naomi and Tomoe could be at each other's necks.

"An antiserum." The kid stated in a surprised tone of voice. Tomoe, Naomi and I shot him a look as if to say "Explain. Now, before we tear you apart."

"An antiserum...?" Hank questioned.

"I was considering that...If the virus came from Rosalia...Then she must've been infected with it at that point." The kid stuttered out, pausing slightly and tightly squeezing his eyes as if he was trying to remember some information, "...But she sent a letter to Maria three years later." His vivid, red eyes scanned the room and then looked down and locked onto my jade ones, "Doesn't that sound odd to you?"

"Well, what's so odd about that?" Hank asked. Nothing seemed to be wrong, but...Something isn't quite right with the way he worded it...

"There's no cure." CR-S01 began

Yet she was infected without falling ill." I continued; our eyes met in an instant. The kid's face went slightly paler and I could've sworn mine did as well. My eyes widened like a deer's does in headlights.

_If Rosalia was infected with...Her own virus, then-!_

"...She's a natural host." We both said simultaneously, coming to the exact same conclusion.

"Natural host!" Tomoe repeated in shock.

"An organism that coexists with an infectious virus." Naomi pondered out loud in amazement.

"We **need** to get a sample of her blood for an antiserum." Gabe declared, "There's no other way."

"Rose..." I subconsciously said. _What did the kid say...Something about...Mexico!_ "W-Wait a second! This place is under quarantine! Flights are grounded, how the hell are we gonna get to **Mexico**!" I yelled out in frustration.

"What else can we do?" Gabe sighed, "Sit **here**, do **nothing** and wait to **die**? Impossible or not, we've **got** to do it!"

The door opened and a new voice entered the conversation, "My helicopter's on the roof. We need it to get past the quarantine perimeter."

The kid was the first to react. He stepped forward and asked, "You...? Why are you here...?"

Agent Holden glared at CR-S01 "Once this is over, I'll have to arrest you, got it?" He sneered at him.

"We all owe you one, thanks." Gabe smiled at the FBI Agent. Agent Holden just continued to frown at him.

"Shouldn't we decide who will be going first?" Tomoe asked timidly.

"Hmph...You're right about that." Agent Holden grumbled.

"Naomi, will you be alright in going? I mean you've worked in a pathology lab before haven't you?" Gabe smirked at Naomi; the medical examiner huffed at Gabe's childish behaviour.

"I'll go." Naomi agreed and walked over to the door.

"Kid, you should go." I declared, the said surgeon turned round and looked at me in awe.

"Are...You sure?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah, I mean...You should see your sister...At least once."

"I politely refuse, Maria." CR-S01 smiled, holding his hand up, "You should go...You were more of a sibling to her than I'll ever be."

"Don't give me that crap... I used to be one of the kid's who bullied her..." I grumbled.

"Look, both of you decide who's going. The longer we wait, more people will die." Naomi shouted irritably at us.

"Maria..." CR-S01 urged in a soft begging voice, "Please."

"*sigh* Fine...I-I'll go." I sighed in defeat, knowing that I couldn't say no to his face at that moment.

* * *

**Helicopter Pad – CR-S01's POV**

I watched Maria start up the helicopter and begin to fly away with Agent Holden and Naomi. She looked at me with those large, jade catlike eyes of hers. I smiled and wished her luck, before the noise of the helicopter blades grew to loud for my voice to be heard. Once they were out of our views Gabe spoke up.

"All right, then...Shall we get back to business?"

"...Indeed. This is our fight now; we'll keep this place safe! Let's go!" Hank announced. Gabe, Hank, Tomoe and I turned on our heels and began to walk down stairs to tackle the chaos head on; praying that Agent Holden, Naomi and Maria would be successful in their task that lies ahead of them.

I also hoped that by choosing to stay here was the correct option and that it was an option I wasn't going to regret later.

* * *

**Operation Room – Hank's POV**

Gabe and I walked into the operation room nearest to us, to see Chief Patel looking more stressed than usual. The rose clip that was normally keeping her hair in place was hanging by a few handfuls of hair and her eyes were beginning to show signs of fatigue. Whilst we were sanitizing our hands, we could here Esha shouting at the nurses in a panicked tone. We walked in through the door and Esha span round and glowered at Gabe.

"You!" She hissed, narrowing her gaze at Gabe. He snorted and handed her the transfusion packs.

"Don't **glare** at me like that! We've got the transfusion packs." He joked.

"Rosalia bruises on the back...Might be spinal infection." I presumed from looking at the position of the bruises on the patient's charts.

"All right. Let's start." He turned to Esha and waved his hand in front of her face, "You're in the way...Move it." Esha didn't respond for a few moments. Gabe sighed and facepalmed himself and pushed Esha out of the operation room.

"Wha—Hey guys!" She protested as she was shoved out the room. Gabe pretended to wipe away some sweat from his forehead.

"Whew...I can't put up with all that noise." He teased.

"Heh..." I chuckled.

Gabe cocked an eyebrow upwards and asked, "What's so funny?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm glad you're back. I'm going to be relying on you."

Scratching his head, Gabe threw away the cigarette that was in his mouth, "...Ha. You're always making a big deal out of everything" He muttered with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Whoa! Over 4,000 words! *low whistle*

Did everyone like it? What was the best part? What was the worst part? What did you wish I had done differently in this chapter? Lemme know!

We are officially down to the final three chapters! Thank you to everyone that has been following this story and supporting me in the process!


	14. Patient Zero: Carpet of Blue Death  P1

Holy smokes! I haven't touched this story in nearly 4 months! It's a good thing that I've worked on the future chapters already, so you don't have to wait much longer XD Fear not, I WILL finish this story! *Derek Stiles pose*

All right, let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team nor its characters or storylines.

* * *

Our Memories:

Chapter 14:

Patient Zero: Carpet of Blue Death

* * *

Helicopter Destination:

Resurgam – Mexico

Ian Holden's POV

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on! How much farther! ?" Maria yelled at me impatiently. After the little "touching" scene between her and the prisoner, I found out that they were both eager to see their "sister" again, but alas this chopper that we're flying in could only carry a certain amount of people, so the prisoner had volunteered to stay. But every twenty minutes I heard this annoying paramedic yell and ask on how much further it was going to take to get to Mexico.

"I don't **know**! I've never flown a chopper to **Mexico**!" I yelled out in frustration.

"We're already in Mexican airspace...Now to find Rosalia." Naomi coolly interrupted us.

"And how do we do that! ? We don't have a **clue** where she is!" I yelled behind me.

"We have to think." Naomi groaned, "How about...Showing people her picture?"

"Are you kidding me! ? Do you know how many villages there are?" I exclaimed bewildered.

"Fine, Agent. Do you happen to have a **better **plan?" Naomi snapped back.

"Hey...What's that?" Maria asked out loud. Naomi and I stopped our argument to look in the direction Maria was looking in.

"Something flying...Are those...Butterflies?" I asked dumbfounded.

Our eyes widened, as the sun rose over the mountains and lit up the early hours of the morning. The butterflies seemed to shimmer in a sunnier, brighter version of the stars.

"Wow...It's like a...golden river flowing through the sky..." Maria sighed poetically.

"Danaus Plexippus." Naomi stated.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

"Danaus...? Wh-What's that?" Ian mumbled questionably with a raised eyebrow.

"Monarch butterflies. This must be their migration route." Naomi explained, staring at the butterflies weaving in and out of one another in awe, "They can be seen every year in this season...Beautiful."

"Monarchs..." I said out loud, trying to remember what the kid had told me at the orphanage.

"Monarchs only stay in America until the end of the summer." His smooth, soft voice rang through my head clearly, "At the end of the summer, the Monarch Butterfly, they head south to find Asclepias to feed the larvae."

I was looking at Rosalia's photo, he pointed to the sunset-themed cosmos, he whispered into my ear, "Look at the picture. Monarch Butterflies." I vividly remember his lips curving up into a smile at that point, "Yes, she's in Mexico."

* * *

**Ian's POV**

"...The butterflies!" Maria outburst all of a sudden, "H-Hey, buddy follow those butterflies!"

"What's with you? We can't just jump around at random!" I asked the paramedic, rolling my eyes at her sudden statement.

"It's not random! There was a monarch in Rosalia's photo!" Maria protested, "It's the same time of year too! We can follow them!"

"Huh...Worth a shot." I grumbled, _"Twice I've been shut up by a woman...Jeez, Ian pull yourself together...But still, it's better than just flying in a random direction all day."_

"Right, Agent. Follow the trail of butterflies!" Naomi ordered. Maria held back a snigger, as I turned the helicopter to follow the butterflies.

"_This has got to be the weirdest thing an FBI agent has been ordered to do..."_

* * *

**Time skip: Five minutes**

There was complete silence as I flew above the butterflies and followed the trail, but Maria looked as if she was bothered by something. Every so often, she shuffled in her seat or stared out of the window for a long period of time.

"*sigh* All right, what's the matter with you now?" I asked tiredly. Maria looked up from the window and turned to face me.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong, I'm just staring outta the window." She responded calmly.

"Heh, you forget, I had a little girl and wife who did the same thing when something was wrong, come on, what's the matter?"

"It's just that...Well, this helicopter can seat four people right?" Maria asked.

"Yes, that's right." I confirmed. I heard Naomi sigh loudly as she fiddled with something in the back.

"Well, then why couldn't we-"

"Isn't it obvious?" Naomi interjected, "We needed an extra seat for Rosalia, just in case, somehow, she's still alive..."

"Wha-! ?" Maria gasped in shock, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course she's still alive! She has to be!"

"Maria...How is it you able to hear Rosalia's words?" Naomi asked bluntly.

"I can, uh see her spirit from time to time..." Maria replied nervously. I can almost hear her heart pounding from over here.

"Well, then the answer's simple, she's dead." Naomi stated, sparing no mercy for Maria's feelings.

A half-choke, half-sob sound come out of Maria's mouth as the helicopter fell into an awkward silence.

"H-How can she be-"Maria whispered quietly, before her words in her throat failed her.

"That's what I plan to find out, but it's only a speculation. There is a slight possibility that Rosalia could still be alive."

"Well then if there was a **slight** possibility, then why the hell did you say she was dead in the first damn place?" Maria shouted, gritting her teeth together.

"We have to be prepared for anything...You'd do well to remember that." Naomi responded calmly. If she was a little child then she probably would've stuck her tongue out at Maria at that precise moment.

Looking down beneath us, I could see a small, pale figure sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by the lapis lazuli and golden petals being ripped out from their home and tossed around the area.

"Over there. Someone's over there!" I notified the other two, preparing to land the helicopter.

* * *

**Time Skip : 15 minutes**

**Maria's POV**

The very moment it was safe to get out, I flung open the helicopter door and ran as fast as I could over towards the pale figurine. I could hear Naomi and that Agent's footsteps closely behind. My pace slowed as I reached closer and closer to the girl. I was beginning to notice some finer details about the girl.

White hair...Pink ribbons and closed eyes.

Skidding to a halt, I felt something grip hold of my heart and tugged it down to my stomach. I fell to my knees.

"Rose...!" I exclaimed, reaching out a hand to touch hers. My gloves made contact with her skin and withdrew themselves as if they had bitten me.

"_She's freezing cold...God, no...Rose!" _

I placed my hand back over hers and gave it a soft shake, "Come on, Rose. Get up..." I laughed softly.

She didn't move, I shook her again, "C-Come on Rose...I-It's me, Big Sis Maria..."

My cheeks were starting to become wet, "R-Rose...?" I squeaked out.

"_She's...Gone..."_

"So...That's her..." Naomi murmured softly.

"...Yeah..." Was the only word that I could force out of my mouth.

"_I-I can't believe this..."_

"She's turned into an adipocere!" Ian exclaimed.

"Damn...You've grown so big I didn't recognise you..." I sobbed, breaking into a tiny cheerless smile.

"_This wouldn't have happened if I knew where she was...If only I knew where Rose went all those years ago. I could've stopped it! She'd still be here! She'd be alive and h-happy...With me and the kid!"_

"*sigh* What can we do! ?" Ian yelled, which made me gasp in surprise, "We can't get a blood sample from her!"

An icy touch slid over my shoulder and squeezed lightly. Sliding my emerald eyes to find the source of the chill, I saw Rose's ghostly face. Her pink eyes stood out from her blue, transparent appearance. Her lips moved as her eyes closed.

"_I'm so sorry, Big Sis."_

"It's all right Rose..."

Rose shook her head violently and her mouth opened wider as if she was trying to yell something.

"_No it's _**NOT**_! It's my fault that this happened!"_

"Ro-"

Her lips mouthed one last phrase before fading away, _"It's my fault that you and Big Brother have been hurt the most..."_

"_It was never your fault, Rose...You'd never do anything like this..."_

"Agent Holden, please take Maria and search the facility." Naomi instructed.

"What are you going to do?" Ian demanded, whilst grabbing hold of my arm to try to scoop up what was left of me from the ground.

"I'll examine her. We might be able to learn something..."

Wiping away the last of my tears, I spoke up "H-Hold on!"

Naomi's cold, blue eyes clashed with mine, "We...We can't get a serum like this, can we? It's **impossible** like this. Then..." I admitted tiredly.

"_Damnit...That wasn't supposed to come out that weakly."_

Naomi's plum lips turned into a dark grimace, "Then what?" She interrupted, taking a step closer to me, "Are you going to **sit** here and **wait** for the world to end?" She icily sneered.

"...!" I cringed slightly, bowing my head.

"**Move**. You're in my **way**!" Naomi scolded me, bumping her shoulder into mine. She sighed and rested her pale hand on my shoulder. "I have my own way... to hear her voice, just like you...Just remember that" Her tone turned into a gentler, sympathetic one.

"...! I...I'll leave Rose in your hands." I replied, walking off with the Agent.

There was a small wooden chalet, with a slanted roof and a generously sized deck in the distance. On the deck, there was an old set of chairs surrounding a table. One chair had a large, mouldy, dirty cushion plopped on the seat. It looked like the chair that Goldilocks would've sat on and broke. The windows looked like they needed cleaning and the window sills replacing.

"I can understand your pain...Do you need a moment?" Ian offered, handing me a tissue to clean myself up a bit.

"N-No...I'll be fine, thanks though." I replied shyly wiping away the tears on my chin and the muck from my shorts.

"I'll take it that you'll notify CR-S01 upon our return to Portland, correct?"

My heart plummeted back into my stomach, _"I hadn't even thought of the kid...How's he gonna react? I've never seen him cry and the only time he's gotten mad at me was when I accidentally punched Tomoe..."_

"Hrn...Looks like this is it." Ian grumbled, pushing open the door slightly to reveal a destroyed lab with vials and chemicals strewn across the place. Agent Holden pulled out his gun and scouted the room and the room next to it.

Treading carefully, I noticed a computer tucked away in the far corner with the keyboard ripped to shreds and the mouse nowhere to be found.

"What the hell happened in here?" I mused out loud.

"The rest of the house is safe. I'll search down here whilst you check upstairs."

"All right. Hey, whilst you're at it can you find me a fuse box? This place probably doesn't have any power and I wanna check the power before switching anything on." I asked, halfway up the stairs.

I just barely caught the "Okay." Being yelled up the stairs.

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

I looked at the thin, pale corpse in front of me. She looked so peaceful and at rest, like she was in a deep sleep. I wonder if our facial expressions show what our last thoughts were when we die.

"You're Rosalia? I've been looking for you for a while." I admitted to the corpse, "I wonder...When did people begin to mourn each others' deaths?" I wondered, kneeling down and sniffing a nearby blue flower. My lips turned upright into a small smirk, "It's funny...Everyone has to die some day...But for someone so young with a long life ahead of them to turn out like this...It's truly disgusting."

A loud vibration cut through the bird's harmonious morning chorus, as the sleek, black phone tickled the palm of my hand, as if the souls of the dead were laughing and tempting me to answer it. I happily obeyed their desires, by flipping open the phone and holding the receiver to my ear.

"...Beginning..." A young girl's sigh crept out of the phone.

"I heard your final words..." I smiled down at the corpse, "I'll make sure to pass them on, with the time I have..."

I trekked back through the flower fields and brushed off the orange and yellow pollen clinging to my trousers, whilst waiting for Little Guy to pick up the phone in his office.

"Uh...Testing, testing. Dr. Kimishima, can you hear me?" Little Guy asked timidly.

"Yes loud and clear. It looks like I can examine her normally." I reported, growing frustrated with trying to remove the bright, sunny splotches off my boots.

"Uh, you mentioned that in the e-mail...What are you looking for?"

"If our information is correct-"

"Which it normally is..." Little Guy butted in.

I sighed loudly, "If our information is correct, **which it normally is**, Rosalia was with Albert Sartre." I repeated, adding in extra emphasis on Little Guy's little outburst.

"I was only pointing it out, y'know? You don't have to make fun of me..." Little Guy mumbled childishly.

I ignored his comment, "But, doesn't it strike you as odd that we find Rosalia's corpse here?"

"...? What's so strange about that?" Little Guy remarked. I heard a loud gulp and him setting down a mug.

"If Gabe brought Albert's corpse back from USAMRIID, then he would've died in Backcove over 3000km away...What happened to these two must be brought to light."

"But will that make our situation any better?"

"Who knows?" I simply put; I honestly had no clue whether this would help us or waste even more valuable time..."Rosalia's corpse has become adipocere. We can't get a serum."

"Argh...What a mess." Little Guy groaned. He clicked his tongue, "Well looks like this is it, then."

"No...These two **must** be related to the infection's source. Filling in the gaps in the time-line will reveal the truth..."

"That's what you believe...Am I right?" Little Guy replied, taking another gulp of his drink.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Agent, very impressive." I teased. The next sounds I heard were quiet coughing sounds and what sounded like a mug dancing around, unsure of whether to stay upright or lie on its side and roll off the desk.

"*cough, cough* All right, I follow you...to the very end." He stumbled over his words, trying not to sound embarrassed. The way he said those words, despite the coughing, had made my face grow a little warmer.

"Thank you...I'm grateful for that."

There was a loud crackling noise, before Little Guy's voice came through clearer, "Uh...Huh, s-sorry? Dr. Kimishima can you repeat that? The, uh, transmission cut out there for a moment..."

I chuckled whole-heartedly, "Adipocere...It occurs when bacteria don't multiply...its beautiful...As if she was still alive with us...What's death anyway? What does it signify? Why cry when we are born...What about when we die?" I mused out loud.

"D-Dr. Kimishima...Can you not say things like that down the headset...It makes feel a little uncomfortable..." Little Guy asked; his voice was dripping with worry, "Especially when it's related to your-"

I took the headset off of my head and laid it next to the laptop.

"_An FBI Agent who's uncomfortable talking about death...That's a new one..."_

I strutted through the flower field over to the peaceful corpse, "Let's begin...Show me the light you were robbed of..."

* * *

**Maria's POV**

Unsure of what I'd find, I pushed open the door to a room kept in pristine condition. There was a large double bed with white covers that had no crease marks. There was a note on the bedside table address to someone named, "Erhardt Muller" in curly pink handwriting. Curiously, I opened the letter up and studied the letter. The paper was lightly tinged yellow around the edges and some areas of the letter were blurred together.

"What am I even doing" I asked myself out loud and folded the letter back up, "It's rude to read other people's mail..."

As I opened the door to leave the room, I noticed a photo on the door. Intrigued by the mysterious photo, I wiped my glove over the picture, to remove the dust.

It was a photo of Rose, her dad. It looked quite obvious that she had cut out other things from a different photo and stuck them on either side of the two. The first one was a rough drawing of a familiar surgeon with raven hair and piercing red eyes with a large smile and the other was the 14-year old version of me. A small, sad laugh popped out of my mouth. I noticed that someone wrote underneath "My happy family" in big letters.

The room opposite the one I was in had two perpendicular purple walls and the other two were white with large pink flowers painted on. This was Rose's room and inside her room there were huge unfinished drawings and paintings of flowers and butterflies sprawled all over the floor. There was even a cream coloured stuffed cat perched on the bed.

"_This has Rose written all over it."_ I thought, closing my eyes and reminisce the memories I had of her,_ "Damn...The kid doesn't remember much of her and yet...She was the only family that he had left. It's gotta be hard on him...8 years after his separation with his dad and he finds out that his entire family is dead. What's worse is that he has no memories of her."_

Then an idea struck me like lightning.

"Something here could help him regain his memories!" I exclaimed out loud_._

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Ian's voice bluntly stated, "We tried everything to help him regain his memories. What makes you think a drawing or even a simple stuffed toy could work?" I turned around to see that he was leaning against a nearby wall with a scowl carved into his face, "It's not what we're here for at this point in time."

I sighed, "You're right...Have you found the fuse box yet?"

"Not yet, I came to see what all the noise was about." He remarked.

* * *

This chapter had to be split into two parts, as if I posted the whole thing up then it'd go waaaay over the 4,000 word limit I have set for chapters, don't worry! The second part of Carpet of Blue Death is on its way and Twisted Rosalia is almost ready to go too! By the way, there is one little thing I'd like you guys to do.

There is a poll on my profile about whether I should include the operation in the final chapters or not. I'd appreciate it if you could take the time to answer it :D


	15. Patient Zero: Carpet of Blue Death P2

Haha! Finally, I've done it! I had my friend take a quick look at this before posting this up and fixed most of the grammar issues, please let me know if certain areas don't sound correct!

With the "Rosalia" section of it... This is how it goes: **Bold** is what Naomi says during her "Dead Shall Speak" spiel, and _**Bold Italic**_ is what Rosalia says during her final recording, the _Italic_ is just Rosalia's thoughts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Team!

* * *

**CIFM - Little Guy's POV**

"Hey, Little Guy? Do you think this can be repaired?" Naomi's voice asked through the headset. She showed me a photo of a smashed recorder with parts of it's motherboard and other wires ripped out.

I inhaled sharply, "Yikes! This can't be fixed...Not even I can do it!"

"Hmm...I see" Naomi mused disappointedly, "That's unfortunate."

I stared at the photo harder and realised that the memory card looked intact, "Hey, wait a second...I can't fix the machine itself... But I might be able to get at whatever data's been saved on it."

"That would be great!" Naomi eagerly exclaimed, "Can you get on that?"

"Okay, can you connect the recorder to the computer over on your end?" I asked.

"All right, one second." She murmured, a loud bleep noise indicated that she had connected it, "There. What's next?"

"You don't have to do anything else." I confirmed, double clicking on the "(D:)" drive of the computer and beginning to look through all the files, "I'm going to try taking a look at the data from here."

"You can do that remotely...?" Naomi asked in awe, "What an age we live in."

"Really." I laughed, "It's not that difficult...Don't you know how to use a computer?"

"Zip it." Naomi snapped, "Just **hurry** up and start **looking** already!"

"Hey, don't get mad..." I muttered under my breath, "You should be thanking me for this..."

"What was that?" Naomi inquired. I felt the heat rush to my face.

"Uh...N-nothing! I'm on it!" I stuttered nervously.

"And?" Naomi pressed on impatiently. I tried opening a few of the mp3 files located in the "Audio" folder, but...My audio player refused to allow it to open...The anti-virus system started kicking up a fuss and detected half of these files as corrupt.

"Huh...Looks like most of the data's been corrupted..." I muttered disappointedly, as I tried another file waiting for the usual box to pop up saying that this file wasn't playable. I was wrong as a heavy, male French accent filled my headphones, "Wait!" I exclaimed, "This file might be intact. We can play this one as is. I'll start transferring it over right away!"

"Good...Does the rest of the data look like it can be repaired?"

"Uhh...I'm not sure." I began uncertainly, "I'll talk to the lab techs about it. If the files can be reconstructed, I'll let you know." I concluded, taking my headset off and headed for the door.

* * *

**Albert and Rose's Chalet - Maria's POV**

"Aha! Here it is!" I exclaimed, pulling open a small, rusty, metal door, "Hey, can you get me a spanner, a wrench and some screws?" I gestured to the FBI Agent, whilst assessing the damage.

The wires were plaited into a huge mess of blue, red, green and yellow wires with small traces of fried moths and cobwebs coating the vibrant colours in a dusty casing, "And get me a duster too, something tells me we're gonna be here awhile!" I yelled over my shoulder, as I began to carefully extract the wires from their sockets.

After pulling out a few wires, I saw several copper and bright white sparks ignite dangerously around some exposed wires. I pulled out some bandages and tied them around the exposed wires. I didn't have any electrical tape, so I might as well improvise and use the bandages instead.

* * *

**CIFM - Little Guy's POV**

"Hey, Little Guy. I found what you wanted." Naomi's melodic voice drifted into my ears.

"You managed to find a bullet! ?" I gawked in awe, "I don't believe it!"

"You don't?" Naomi joked, with a slight hint of mischief in her voice, "Oh, well I'll just throw this thing away then..."

"N-Noooo!" I exclaimed, leaping out of my seat, "C'mon, Dr. Kimishima! I need that, seriously!" I whined, slowly sitting back down. My head fell into my hands and ran my fingers through my scruffy, blonde hair, "Sheesh..." I grumbled, "You knew what I meant..."

"Did you say something?"

"N-No!" I coughed, "I'll start analysing it away!" I carefully handled the cold metal in my hands and studied the photo of the bullet carefully, "Hmm..."

"Did you check the rifling?"

_I don't believe this..._"It's a perfect match." I stated in shock. Naomi sighed in relief.

"So that means there's no doubt that the bullet was from Albert's gun, then?" Naomi breathed.

"Yeah, that's right." I confirmed, still surprised from one of the first pieces of conclusive evidence we've received.

"What in the world caused all this to happen though..?" Naomi quietly mused to herself.

* * *

**Albert and Rose's Chalet - Ian's POV**

"I'm back. I couldn't find any mechanical tools, but these should suffice somewhat." I wheezed out, handing the paramedic some forceps, a scalpel and a drain.

"How the hell is the drain gonna help! ?" Maria shouted, holding the said instrument with disgust.

"Can't you set it so that it blows away dust or something?" I asked tiredly, sitting down beside her.

"Ugh...I guess...Hand me the forceps first though." Maria commanded. We went on swapping instruments for several minutes, as she swiftly ripped out the wires, cleaned them and inserted them into the correct places. With a grin, Maria brushed off the dust from her gloves and slammed the fusebox door triumphantly, "Hey, Agent...Why don't you try and turn something on?"

"Right!" I raced back into the house and flicked on the light switch. Nothing happened. Nervously, I stuck my head back round the door frame, "The electricity isn't turning on." I stated.

"UGH! Damnit!" Maria yelled, kneeing the bottom of the fuse box with her knee, "Work you god-damn piece of **shit! ***smash* We don't have time for you to be screwing **around!** *smash*" She gave it another few kicks and I heard the light bulb flicker to life.

"Dr. Torres, the electricity's back on now."

She sighed, "Nothing a little kick couldn't fix!" She chuckled to herself, walking into the house, "Now to examine this stuff."

_"A little kick? You left a dent in the box..."_ I mentally sighed to myself.

* * *

**Present day - Rosalia's POV**

I stared at the pale woman with silver hair, wearing black with red rips in her suit. She's worked so hard like Daddy...Just to find out what happened to me...Yet deep down, something didn't feel right when I looked at that woman...

"...A father who wanted to end all disease and a daughter who wanted nothing but his success. This a far too tragic conclusion to their stories. And yet...Now I see the truth of everything that happened here." The silver-haired woman mourned softly, rising from the area where she was sitting with a slim black phone in her hands.

She turned her head and caught sight of me.

"This..." She gasped out, her sapphire eyes slowly closed, "I see...I understand now. Let's put together the truth of what happened here."

"We came here to find an antiserum in Rosalia's blood" She announced strongly, "But what we found was that you had already been killed. The bullets located around this field matched the rifling in Albert's gun...There's no doubt that your own father ended your life..." She murmured.

"Threeshots were fired...This is how it began..." The lady's voice echoed through my mind, as I slowly remembered what happened that day...

* * *

**In the Past - Rosalia's POV**

It was around 6pm and the sun was setting over our house; the orange sunlight was spreading across all of these milkweeds making them look like they were on fire, it was breathtaking. Out of the corner of my eye I could see small glimmers of gold within the flowers. It was like miniature versions of the sun were nestling in our flower field.

**_I'm Rosalia...I live here with my daddy! My daddy is really nice and says a lot of nice things._**

It was dinnertime and like most great doctors, they work too hard to even notice the time.

**_Daddy's a great Doctor. He says he's going to save everyone from diseases._**

After dinner, he'll most likely want me to help him out a bit...I'm really excited to be able to help daddy out in his research, but that's because **_he says that I've got a poison and a cure in my body...And that the poison's really scary, but the cure's really amazing..._**

**_That's why he's researching to get the medicine out of me! If that medicine is made...I wonder if it'll heal everyone and then I can make lots of friends and play with them_**.

To this very day, two weeks after I started to help out in his research, I still keep that wish within me, but...

**_Daddy's really bothered right now, because the research is difficult. But I think I'll be ok if I can stay here like this...Just like my Big Sis says, "Learn to deal with one thing at a time and nothing can stop ya!" I can't help but wonder if that's what my Big Brother would tell me as well. Although I can't see either of them...Daddy's always here for me._**

I walked over to daddy's research lab and knocked on the door. All I heard inside was a glass shattering and manic laughter.

**_He's always laughing, it's really funny._**

My blood ran cold and I feared the worst. Quietly, I pried open the door and crept in...

"I...must stop it! Haha, oh God please... forgive my foolishness, I-"My daddy, Albert Sartre, was sat on the floor, surrounded by glass and screwed up pieces of paper.

**_I think Daddy will be happy if he can get that medicine out of me! _**

"Daddy?" I asked, stepping towards him. He reached up and opened the drawer that I was forbidden to touch and pulled something small and black out of it and stood up, grabbing hold of the table for support, "Daddy?" I asked again, stepping closer to him.

"Don't come any closer...Y-You...Devil!" He hissed. I gasped, and covered my hand with my mouth.

_Why...I didn't do anything wrong did I? Why did he call me that...? I- I thought I was his "Little Rose", so why..._

**He was aiming at his loving daughter, who stood at the doorway.**

As I stepped, closer, my foot pushed against the floorboard, which creaked under my weight. That was what made my daddy snap. He spun round and shot his gun. Terrified, I stood still as the bullet flew past my face and smashed through the glass of the window.

_A gun? ! Daddy's trying to...to kill me! ? Why? Was that cure I was told about in my body not all that brilliant? Or did the poison wipe it all out?_

Fuelled by the adrenaline, I felt a sudden rush of cold energy run through my veins. I turned and flung the door open and sped out into the flower field. Something warm, sticky and painful oozed out of my left foot that only grew worse with every step I took.

**_The exams hurt...But if Daddy's happy, I'll be okay!_**

I knew that I had to escape. I knew that I had to get to Big Sis Maria, Big Brother... Someone!

I wanted to yell for help, I wanted to blink and it all returns to normal. But I was only just fooling myself.

**She ran in desperation, but this prevented her escape...**

Another gunshot rang through the once peaceful air. I felt something drive through my right leg. I couldn't move. I crumbled to the floor. Silently, I whimpered in pain, as my tears streamed down my face. I couldn't feel my legs. I couldn't even move my arms. Something flashed through my body. A flash of realisation.

_He's trying to kill me...Daddy really wants me dead..._

**_So I hope Daddy's research comes true soon...And then everyone can be healed!_**

Daddy once told me about the beautiful, but poisonous Monarch Butterflies that only came here at the end of the summer. He told me about how they were like me, beautiful and elegant on the outside but they contained toxins of the flowers they feed from. But he told me this, when he was beginning to become bothered by the research. After that conversation, he would work as late as dinner time...

**Albert caught up with the frightened girl as she laid there.**

My eyes welled up with tears, as I stared at my daddy, who glared back with his cold, red eyes that looked regretful and murderous.

**And then...**

He aimed the gun at my chest. Instinctively, I raised my hand to block his shot.

"I'm..." I began.

The final gunshot was fired.

**Yes, he ended her life...**

Dark spots occupied my vision, but in my last, short, shaky breaths, I saw my daddy kneel down and began to cry.

**Over time, the evil locked away within Rosalia, gained wings and flew...Rosalia never, neither did Albert. Nobody intended for it to end this way...He sought an end to all disease and she did to his success...**

**But that was the-**

**"...Beginning..."** I whispered, closing my eyes with a sad smile on my face.

_To understand, why you wanted me dead Daddy..._

_We failed, didn't we?_

**That is what Rosalia's last word meant.**

* * *

**Present Day - Naomi's POV**

"This is the whole truth, illuminated by the light of life..." I concluded, "You must've suffered too..." I said to the crying ghost. Hesitantly, I extended my hand towards her, "Let's... end this." I felt a sharp, icy chill encase my hand, as Rosalia took hold of it and slowly melted away into nothing.

* * *

**Flower Field - Maria's POV**

Delighted with my successful attempt in getting the power back on, I drew in a deep breath and yelled as loud as I could towards the Medical Examiner standing on her own, "NAOMI! Come quick! We've got the equipment working!"

"All right!" She shouted back, starting her trek through the flowers, "I'll be ri-" Her sentence was cut off, as she clutched at her chest and collapsed into the sea of topaz and amber. Panicked, I ran towards Naomi and crouched beside her.

"Hey, Naomi! ?" I asked in surprise, "Wh-What's wro-"

"It's nothing." She said quickly, struggling to stand upright again, "Let's go."

I scoffed, "It's not **nothing**; let me take a-"

Blood. That's what was trickling down the side of her mouth...Freshly coughed up blood. I could only connect it to one thing; the Rosalia Virus. Naomi had been infected with it.

_"No...Not now, w-we don't have anything to treat her with!" _The paramedic part of me screamed in frustration.

My mouth hung open in shock.

"As I said before, we don't have much time." Naomi whispered with her voice on the edge of breaking - she coughed again - before saying boldly, "We have a job to do and we **must** accomplish it!"

"H-Hey wait!" I called out, but she continued to ignore me as she slowly trod towards the chalet, "Hey!" I shouted, running towards her and catching the arm with the blood-stained hand, "You can't...Carry on like this! Its ridi-"

"I can be treated upon our return...It would be a waste of time to try to do so now!" She snapped back.

"A-At least...Clean the blood of your face first." I stated, handing her a tissue, which she accepted kindly.

_"Naomi knows how dangerous this virus is...So why is she resisting help?" _I pondered, as my eyebrows knitted together.

She thanked me after all visible traces of blood were gone and disposed of the tissue, "If you want to help that badly...Go and pick all of the_ blue_ flowers. I have a theory on how to extract an antiserum from those."

My green eyes widened, "Seriously! ?" I exclaimed in disbelief. Naomi nodded her head briefly, before entering the chalet.

"But be careful, one of us is infected already..." She cautioned, "It'd be a bigger problem if we _all_ contract it."

* * *

**Naomi's POV**

"How's it going? Did you find anything?" Were the first two questions that escaped my mouth the moment I locked my eyes onto Agent Holden.

"We've got the power back on, as you can see..." He stated coolly, "The rest is a pile of textbooks, chemicals and equipment, you?"

"It's been solved...Albert killed Rosalia." I stated.

Agent Holden's eyes widened behind his sunglasses, "Why would anyone kill their own _child_! ?" He stipulated; his tone of voice was close to breaking off in anger.

"I understand what you mean, Agent...But he wanted to stop this Virus from spreading and thought that killing Rosalia was the way around it."

"...How sad...His effort for saving the world is close to killing it." He snarled, whilst fishing out his wallet and looking at the photo of his daughter inside, "So...Did you find a countermeasure to the Virus?" Ian queried, rubbing his thumb lightly over the precious picture.

"Albert must've realised that the Virus couldn't be used... And so the blood from Rosalia, which is now inside those blue Asclepias flowers, has transferred the Virus to the Monarchs... Making the scales they scatter during migration to continue this tragedy... "

"Don't tell me..." He exclaimed in scepticism, "The Quarantine failed due to a bunch of _butterflies_! ?"

"Even if you do put it that way...The Monarch Migration pattern still extends from Mexico to Lake Erie. Even if the Virus isn't airborne...It'll still spread." I calmly remarked. Ian's hand ran through his hair, as the wrinkles around his eyebrows grew unambiguous.

"Dammit!" He cussed, "W-What should we do then! ?"

The front door creaked open. Maria leant against the fragile doorframe, in order for her to catch her breath.

"Naomi," She breathed, "I gathered...As much as I could."

In her arms, there were countless bunches of Asclepias flowers that were roughly ripped from the ground were it was born.

"Flowers?" Ian enquired, "What are you planning on doing?"

"I'll use antibody stabilizers to extract an antiserum." I explained taking the flowers from Maria and spreading them along an unoccupied lab bench, as I pulled on some latex gloves and goggles.

"You can do that?" Ian shouted in surprise, whilst I selected some tools from a nearby tray.

"Yes, thankfully this facility has the necessary equipment." I replied; buttoning up my lab coat, I started to pull off any roots still attached to the plants, "I'll make the serum contain tripeptides in n-terminal order."

"A-All right, just tell me what to do to help you!"

"Of course." I accepted his help and asked him to go and find some sanitary syringes, whilst Maria sprinted to gather more flowers.

_"Let's get this over with as fast as we can...Before I run out of time to help you all..."_

* * *

This must've been the hardest chapter to write...I can't believe how close we are to finishing this story...And then I'm going to post a new story in the "Ouran Highschool Host Club" section, but don't worry, I WILL use the spare time I have to continue the Adjustment Series!_  
_


	16. FINALE: Twisted Rosalia P1

It brings me great joy to announce that we've very nearly reached the end of "Our Memories"! Even though it's been 15 chapters, I've spotted an extremely embarrassing mistake in the first chapter, I wrote "Izumi Weaver" instead of "Nozomi Weaver" and being the silly blonde that I am, I've completely missed it, until now, whilst reading over the whole entire story. It seems that this story has been the first I've persevered and strived to complete and it has helped me immensely to improve my writing abilities!

There won't be any author's notes at the beginning of the next chapter or any disclaimers, so you'll be able to jump straight into it!

So far, it looks like there will be an operation chapter coming up after this! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trauma Center/Team, its storyline, its characters, nothing...nothing at all. They all belong to ATLUS!**

* * *

**OUR MEMORIES:**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

**TWISTED ROSALIA**

**INTRODUCTION / OPERATION BRIEFING**

* * *

**Alyssa's Patient Room – Naomi's POV**

"I'm just a little bird! I can't possibly defeat a monster!" I read out dramatically; after reading out this same story a couple of times to Alyssa; I was beginning to understand how to say certain lines, who knew it could be this fun to read a book like this, "...How can I ever save this poor princess?"

Glancing at Alyssa, who was sound asleep, I stop reading and pull up the sheets further and tuck her in gently.

"Good night, Alyssa." I whisper into her unscathed ear and gave her a small kiss on her bandaged forehead. My lips curve up into a smile, as I stood up from my seat.

My sapphire eyes stare at my newly-adopted daughter for a few minutes, savouring the blessed feeling of being a mother for that little while longer. The feeling was uncommon to me, but it felt sweet, like syrup and heart-warming and like being told "I love you" by that one person you care deeply about. I want to savour every moment I had left with this girl...Because prior to that sudden attack near Rosalia's corpse, the final grains of sand in the hourglass were about to fall...

But not as slowly as I hope they would.

My breathing and my heart stop in an instant, as I gasp out in pain, clutching at my chest, like a young girl would cuddle her favourite doll. I fail to hear a large clattering sound, as I struggle to keep myself upright. Each step towards the door only increases the pain in my chest, as I slowly felt the harshly concealed memories of my past emerge.

I saw each memory that I shared as Nozomi Weaver in the Delphi, which merged into my days in at Caduceus Europe that transformed and sculpted itself into my most recent memories. They were not the kindest ones at all. These were truly the hidden horrors of my mind.

Hesitantly, I reach out a pale, shaking hand and twist the door handle to open the door to a harsh, bright orange and yellow corridor. Walking down the corridor at a slow pace, only one thought enters my mind.

_"I...can do...this. I just need to...Find someone...to, ngh! Help me..."_

One of the walls grew larger and larger, until my body registers that it has smacked into it. My vision fades to black in an instant as I collapse onto the floor, face-first.

* * *

**Corridor - Emma's POV**

My heels click softly against the corridor, heading towards Alyssa's room for a brief check-up. I wasn't expecting to find Miss Kimishima sprawled out all over the floor.

"Miss Kimishima...?" I call out to her. My mind was slowly falling into shock.

_"What happened? Did Miss Kimishima trip over something? *gasp* She hasn't broken her ankle or anything from her heels, has she?"_

I creep nearer to her to see if there was any sign of movement. No movement. I glance at her chest to see if she was breathing. Oh...My... S-She isn't breathing!

"Miss Kimishima! ? Someone get a doctor!" I exclaim, placing Miss Kimishima's body into the recovery position, so if she did wake up, then at least she'll be able to breathe a little easier.

I hear heavy footsteps coming closer to the scene.

"...! What happened to her! ?" A male voice shouts in horror. I spun round to see a petrified blonde-haired male with his jaw wide open and an equally surprised white-haired, dark-skinned male.

"I don't know! I was coming to check up on Alyssa and I saw Miss Kimishima lying on the floor!" I report to the two males, "She needs help! Did you two run into any doctors coming here?"

The white-haired male clears his throat, "We ran into a young lady in a kimono earlier, with another lady with brown hair..."

"You mean, Dr. Tachibana and Dr. Torres! Please one of you go and get them!" I urge the two males. The blonde-haired one was the first to react, by spinning on his shoes and sprinting down the hall.

"Stay here, whilst I get a gurney for her!" I command, before running to the nearest emergency cupboard.

* * *

**Reception Area – Gabe's POV**

I was gulping down another round of coffee and looking over some more patient charts, before I heard pairs of loud footsteps echoing down the hall. It was Maria, Tomoe and that Agent Kid looking rather panicked.

"Hey, what's with all the commotion?" I ask, raising one eyebrow.

"*pant* Gabe, thank god!" Maria gasps out in a relieved tone, placing her hands on her knees trying to regain her breath.

"Where's Dr...uhh..." Tomoe starts, before remembering that she didn't know the doctor's name. Technically, no-one knew the kid's name, but whatever, it fits so...

"The kid? He was just tidying up an Operating Room a few minutes ago, why?"

*pant* It's...Dr. Kimishima..." The Agent guy forces out. My eyes widen.

_"It can't be...Not now! Damnit, she still had a few months left."_

"All right, go get the kid." I bark at Maria and Tomoe, I turn to the flushed Agent, "Where is she now?"

"O-Outside...Alyssa's room, a nurse and Chief Wayne were with her." The Agent rushes out, still breathing deeply trying to capture his breath.

_"Damn, how far did he run to get this tired?"_

"RONI, get one of the nurses to perform an immediate CT scan!" I yell at the ceiling.

"Understood, Doctor. Please specify which patient needs the CT scan."

"Naomi Kimishima! Hurry it up! And make sure Tillman is on the phone by the time I get into my office."

"Understood Doctor."

As soon as those words were processed through the speakers, I was sprinting down the nearest corridor to my office.

Damn...I knew this day was coming, just not so sudden. *sigh* Derek and Victor better have come up with a plan or she's a goner_..._

I slam open the door in the same way Maria would, when an emergency arose.

"Hello? Who is this?" A gruff, clipped voice echoes from the phone.

I lift up the receiver, "Tillman, its Gabe. Listen, I've got another favour to ask."

"*sigh* What is it this time, son?"

"I need your help to connect the phone to a specific doctor named, Derek Stiles."

"What! ? Have you lost your marbles? No ordinary doctor can just call Dr. Stiles right off the bat, you know..."

"I'm well aware of that!" I snap, "It's about a patient of his, she's collapsed moments ago and the kid's going to need to some special help."

"The kid...? You mean that convict, I presume."

"Bingo, Jacob, so whadda say? You think it can be done?"

Jacob grumbles something incoherent on his end of the phone and sighs deeply, "Fine, but that's two you owe me."

"Haha, don't you worry about that old man, I always repay my debts."

There was a loud scrambling noise and a dodgy sound that was close to resembling elevator music, before there was another crackle on the other end of the phone.

"Hello...Angela Thompson here." A female calmly answers the phone.

"Angie? It's Gabe, is Derek there?" I rush out quickly.

"Yes, he is." She replies uncertainly, before passing the phone to Derek.

"Ah, Dr. Cunningham, perfect timing as always, I've just received word from Jacob Tillman-"

"Yeah, I know. I got him to connect this phone up to you." I blurt out.

"Well, uh, looking at the...results from Victor's lab, it doesn't look to great...The surgeon needs to-"

Maria smashes through the door, with a dazzled-looking kid behind her.

"Gabe!" She gasps out, shoving the kid into his office, "The scans are done, and they're taking Naomi in now!"

A toothy grin spreads across my face, _"What an odd little team of doctors we've got here all prepared and ready to go..."_

"Derek, I gotta go!" I shout into the phone, cutting off whatever he was going to say, "I'm passing you over to the kid." I shove the receiver into the surgeon's hands.

Still feeling jittery from my current caffeine buzz, I grab the nearest lab coat I had and race down to the Imagery and Scans Office to collect the data, only to be stopped by Tomoe shoving the clipboard into my hands and leading me to the operating room.

"Her heart is the affected area; please take a look at this." Tomoe explains, flipping over a few sheets to reveal the possible diagnosis candidates that RONI had conveniently provided.

"That idiot..." I mutter, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Why didn't she notice before now?"

_"I know she was ready to die at any minute, but this is just ridiculous..."_

"She must've hidden from everyone until this point..." Tomoe states, showing no traces of panic or worry in her voice.

"Where's the kid?" I demand, quickening my pace into an almost light jog.

"He will be preparing for the operation shortly, Maria will be assisting."

"I meant the little girl, she doesn't know about any of this, right?"

"She only knows that something's happened to Miss Kimishima. Her work colleagues and Nurse Sellers are trying to calm Alyssa down, as we speak." Tomoe replies it was clear that worry for the small child was etched all over Tomoe's face.

* * *

**Operation Room – CR-S01's POV**

I wasn't 100% sure what was going on, until Gabe handed me a phone and told me to speak to the person on the other end. The doctor on the other end introduced himself as Derek Stiles. He ran through what he had received from the lab and together we narrowed down the possibilities with help from Gabe's assistant terminal and Derek's researcher.

_"...A super-infection?" I remember asking about, tasting the foreign word on my tongue._

"Yes. She was infected with an unusual agent in the past." Derek's voice rings clearly through my head, "Most likely the gene propagated into her cells..." The surgeon clears his throat slightly, "And was activated with the concurrently with the viral infection."

"So that means...It's an evolved form of the Rosalia Virus!" I had exclaimed into the phone.

* * *

**Outside the Operating Room – Tomoe's POV**

Dr. Cunningham and I stand on either side of the door, praying for Dr. Kimishima's health. I feel small tremors of footsteps; progressively grow louder and more violent as the rest of the staff members of Resurgam and Cumberland Institute of Forensic Medicine speed around the corner.

"Gabe! Tomoe!" Chief Patel exclaims with relief.

"What's Dr. Kimishima's condition! ?" Dr. Freebird demands. The other two didn't say anything, but it's fairly obvious that they are mildly concerned about Dr. Kimishima. I spare a quick glance over my shoulder to see if Dr. Cunningham would say anything, but his eyes were glued to the door.

I turn to face the crowd, "It doesn't look good, it's centered in the worst possible area."

The group's expressions toughen like a sash on a kimono can be tightened, if the sash was any tighter, then the woman cannot breathe.*

"I-Is it Rosalia! ?" Hank enquires, out of the corner of my vision, I could see Gabe approach the group calmly, but it was clear that he was stressed about this.

"...I don't know." Gabe mumbles; he reached for his cigarette lighter slowly, pulled it out and then chose to put it back without lighting it, "But I've asked for some special help."

"Special help...?" Chief Patel pushes on. If there was one thing I learned about Chief Patel, it would be that she wants the details on everything and about everything.

"...An old friend of mine. Don't worry, he's a great doctor." He reassures us, before turning to face the door with a deeper frown, "We've done all we can...All we can do now is pray for her health."

"The eight million gods that protect this world...Please help Dr. Kimishima survive this." I whisper to myself.

There was a light pattering of footsteps growing louder and louder, before a bandaged face appeared from around the corner. The owner of the face was holding onto Nurse Wilson and Nurse Sellers' hands.

"Where's Naomi? She promised that she'd finish the story..." The girl dryly asks. Her uninjured eye was surrounded by light pink tints and clear droplets of liquid spewing from it still.

"Huh? A- Alyssa what are you doing out of your room?" The FBI Agent tiredly responds, walking over to the small child and scooping her up into his arms.

"Where's Naomi?" Alyssa asks again, "She promised that-" Her voice broke off with a high squeak as she sobs loudly into the Agent's chest.

The two nurses look at the child worriedly, unsure of how to act, until Dr. Cunningham saunters over to them.

"I think you may need to get some extra supplies...Who knows how long they could be stuck in there." He mutters to the two. They left along with the FBI Agent, who was holding the heartbroken child close to him.

* * *

**Corridor – Little Guy's POV**

_"Damnit! This wasn't supposed to have happened...None of it! Sh-She...I-" _

I was too much in denial to even form a simple thought. The words that Chief Wayne yelled into the headset were still pounding in my head.

_"Naomi's collapsed! We have to go to Resurgam now!"_

Damn...Why did she have to...Why? She finally has a smile on her face...She finally has a family and...That cheating bastard called Death takes her from us! I have made sure to follow her to the very end...Not because I have to though, I want to. All of her phrases referring to death made me feel sick, was this what she was referring to?

What about Alyssa? Her family has been taken from her too and it was going to happen again.

"Mr. Little Guy?" Alyssa sobs, "Where is she?"

I open my mouth and no words came out, just a tiny little squeak. Alyssa's small arms tighten around my neck as she screams into my chest.

How do you even explain this to a little child?

"I...I don't know, but wherever she is..." I mutter into her ear, "She needs us to be strong for her, okay?"

A small, sad "meow" answers me instead. My ice-blue eyes look down to see a tiny black cat. The cat was sitting just in front of me and had golden eyes.

"So you've heard about her too." I mutter to the cat, crouching down to stroke its head lightly. The cat's head twitches upright and sniffs my hand cautiously and nudges it, releasing another little meow. I let go of Alyssa and reach for the cat. The cat seems to know what I was doing and obediently allows itself to be picked up and handed over to the snivelling girl.

"Look, this kitty's here to make sure you're happy. So don't upset...it by being sad, okay?" I explain, threading my fingers through Alyssa's scruffy, auburn hair. Alyssa hugs the cat.

"Thank you..." She sighs tiredly.

* * *

**Operating Room – Maria's POV**

I stand attentively behind Naomi's body laid out on the surgical table. The kid's crimson eyes have a hell of lot more fire power in them. It is kind of unnerving. He stares at Naomi's fragile, frail body, whilst putting his gloves on. I stayed behind after the Gabe took off and half-listened into the conversation that the kid and Gabe's friend were having.

_"...How should it be treated?" The kid asks reaching for some scrap paper and reaching into his surgeon coat pocket for a pen. The guy on the other end was able to speak loud enough for the pair of us to here._

"To be honest, these materials can't tell me everything, but...Listen carefully, please. If the focus is I predict..."

"Are you ready?" CR-S01's determined voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Yeah!" I exclaim enthusiastically. The kid held up his gloved hands. His eyebrows furrows together, as a small crimson glow coated his hands like chocolate over a strawberry. His crimson eyes were practically burning an oozing with copious amounts of concentration.

"Life will continue..." The kid murmurs to himself, slowly closing his eyes. They snap back open, filled with an amount of concentration and determination I have never seen before," This is the final battle...Let's begin!"

* * *

And...scene! Haha, so was it okay? Did it flow smoothly or was it too fast-paced and all over the place?

To be honest, I actually had written this up and finished it before chapter 14, so that I could finish up the last few chapters now and then work on chapter 14 fully. Plus, I re-read what I've written so far, so that I refresh myself of the storyline for that chapter and edit some areas that don't sound quite right or are a little bit too random for that area. Sometimes I swap sentences around to see if the order would give it a little more of a kick to it.

Like I said earlier, do you want me to include the operation in the next chapter? Please review or PM me if you want it to happen (if it does happen, then it'll be most likely that "Twisted Rosalia" will be split into three areas; pre-op, op and post-op)

Speaking of Post-Op, there's a lovely little surprise for everyone in that chapter ;)

_Surgical Rose_

* In other words, if their expressions toughened up any further, then they wouldn't be able to breathe from the tension

**I'd like to thank my beta-reader "MoonCat" who helped me correct all the issues and problems that were in this chapter, before this was posted up! I really do appreciate her for all the help she has given me and for the ideas she had given me to keep _"Haunted"_ going strong and steady!**


	17. FINALE: Twisted Rosalia P2

**OUR MEMORIES:  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN:  
OPERATION BRIEFING/OPERATION**

* * *

**Operating Room D - Maria's POV**

I pull out the most recent scan of Naomi's heart and place it above the EKG, so the both of us could see. We didn't have time to collect her height, weight or age, considering it was an emergency, but we manage to just fit in a brief summary of the operation. The summary read:

"Treatment of a mutated stain of the Rosalia Virus, presumed to be in conjunction with a pre-existing condition"

_"Well that sums up that specialist's conversation with the kid in a nutshell...I couldn't understand half the fancy shmancy scientific mumbo-jumbo that they were saying."  
_  
"The affected area is a giant virus colony located on her heart." The kid explains handing me the CT results that Gabe had slid under the door moments ago.

The heart wasn't its normal pink colour, instead it almost looked green/grey like someone had covered it with green-tinted cling film. It looked like that "cling film" was covering up the heart in a weaving-styled formation. My eyes squint hard; I was able to see faint strands of the discoloured heart left on their own and others clumped together.

* * *

**Operation Room – CR-S01's POV**

"What the hell is this...! ? It looks like a pupa..." Maria exclaims bewildered, handing me the scan back.

"Indeed, it's formed an outer shell from mutated biofilm." I growl irritably, "Injecting the serum like this will have no effect on it."

"Wha...!" Maria gasps, her eyes look as if they'd burst out of their sockets, "Since the colony may explode, we can't use a syringe on it...But, Naomi isn't strong enough to use a heart-lung machine." The fire and passion slowly ignites again as she works herself up into a state of irritation, "Then what in the world are we supposed to do! ?" Her voice rises filled with anger.

"We're going to cut it out." I simply reply preparing the correct medicines into the correct vials and placing them in the order I'll need them in.

"What! ?" Maria stares at me as if I've grown another head.

_"She didn't mean the actual biofilm or the heart did she? I better explain it to her just in case..."_I thought to myself, staring at her confused face.

"We'll start incising at the left atrium to remove the shell. We'll then stop her heart and finish up before it's too late."

Maria releases the air that she was holding in and starts to laugh nervously, "...You're asking for one hell of a miracle..."

"That's right. We're going to be working a miracle." I repeat to myself.

"You make it sound so easy...Fine! Let's make this happen!" I look up to see Maria with her rare, pearly white grin.

My heart did a small somersault, "Uh...Maria." I start nervously.

"Huh?"

"Th-Thank you. It's...Because of you, I..." I wasn't too sure how to word this very well. It was my first time thanking someone like this, but she has really helped me a lot by refreshing certain parts of my memory and always being there for me.

"Huh? I couldn't hear you. What'd you say?" Maria teases, cupping one of her ears and turning it towards me.

"Now..." I sigh, "Let's begin the operation..."

* * *

_**Commencing Operation...**_

_**The Patient's Life is in Your Hands...**_

"Making the initial incision!" I announce boldly, snatching the scalpel and antibiotic gel from the tray next to me. Within 2 seconds, we were opening her chest up and disinfecting the scalpel for the incision to the left atrium.

The appearance of her heart is just as we feared...It wasn't the average, regular beating heart at all. This heart was a great deal larger and had that horrifying grey tinge to it, which the CT scan had shown.

"H-hey... Don't tell me is this...?"

"The central area's hypertrophied..." I breathe out in awe, "Would this rip out her heart?"

"Aha-ha" Maria giggles nervously, "This is ridiculous" She whispers in a small, scared voice. My eyes catch a glimpse of the paramedic's hands shaking and losing their Hispanic colour, as her voice grows louder and eventually breaks.

"Maria!" I shout, gripping hold of one of her hands, "Get a grip of yourself...Please, I need your help." Even with those words being said, that didn't stop Maria's hand from shaking, but it did calm her down a bit.

"Dammit...I-I know..." She stutters procuring another deep breath, "I...wait...*sigh*...A-All right...L-Let me confirm the procedure. Start with the left atrium." Maria confirms with a much stronger voice. I let go of her hand and slash open the left atrium.

"After this, we'll treat the right atrium followed by the ventricles." I said, whilst opening the incision wider to get a better view of the shell.

"H-hey..." Maria starts hesitantly, I look up once more and catch sight of her blushing slightly, "L-look I need you too, okay? Don't let her die..."

"Do I even need to respond to that?" I chuckle with a grin on my face, "We're a team."

"Heh...Now **THIS** is the final battle!" Maria exclaims, thrusting her fist up in the air enthusiastically.

The operation view zoomed in and revealed a large egg shell with a smaller colony poking out and dangling dangerously from a single strand of the Rosalia membrane.

"It's **huge**... This is really bad!" Maria cries out at the sight.

"A new colony has begun to multiply outside of the hardened shell. They're going to continue reproducing more and more..." I grit my teeth in irritation, sucking out the mucus with the drain and jabbing the colony with the vasoconstrictor.

"Well we sure as hell can't let that happen!" Maria snorts, as I inject a small amount of the orange deactivator to kill colony completely and begin to detach it from the main body, "Don't forget to treat the main body by blasting it with the laser" She reminds me, as I drop the remains of the tiny colony onto the tray and switch to the laser and start to burn away the shell.

The tiny crackling sound provides enough encouragement to persist with the laser burning. The shell fragments grew weaker and weaker until they finally explode and scatter themselves across the left atrium. Quickly, I gather them up and inject the main colony with the gelator.

"The colonies activity is slowing down, it's working!"

"Let's close up here and move onto the left ventricle..."

* * *

**Hallway - Multiple POVs**

Hank

Just when we thought we had won the war... Something like this has to happen and to Dr. Kimishima none-the-less! I had expected one of our own to fall ill with the virus, but she didn't do as much as to lay a finger on a Rosalia victim that was alive and...Struggling to breathe.

Something just doesn't quite add up to me. Unless...She managed to become infected with Rosalia right near the origin of the virus, but how would that even be possible? Most of the monarch butterflies are still around Portland...

Tomoe

I worry deeply about this sudden assault... None of our staff foresaw this at all. It was like the Rosalia Virus itself was making a final, yet fatal assault, before resting until the end of next summer... That is what I fear more now. Maria could only gather a limited amount of Asclepias flowers from Mexico and Dr. Kimishima worked on extracting an anti-serum. If we lose her, then the death tolls of this virus appearing next year will only increase.

She is a valuable piece to winning this desperate struggle. They must not give up operating on her... There's someone that still needs her.

David

How could we have not seen this coming? I was aware that Dr. Kimishima had a...Terminal illness, but I never even considered the possibility of it being so violent. She always walked around the place like a lady with an iron-fist. She did what was necessary and she got it done in the quickest way possible.

For her to fall down to this Virus so involuntarily must be a horrific blow to her self-esteem. Naomi was very reluctant to have an assistant by her side, but within time, both Naomi and Navel seemed to be able to work around each other's strengths and make up for their weaknesses.

* * *

**Security Room - Multiple POVs**

Ian

Hmph, he's doing rather well, however I doubt that he'll want to go back to his cell straight after this. I could try to pull some strings with Secretary Tillman to allow him a few hours out of handcuffs.

I admit CR-S01 has managed to show a remarkable change within these past few weeks as well...Who knew some social interaction would positively affect him in the end...

Jacob

Amazing... He's doing his country proud for tackling this virus like a soldier would charge into battle. I knew recommending him for my operation was a wise choice... Pulling those strings had turned out to help him open himself up more and hopefully recover some of his memory. Then maybe we can work towards clearing his name...

Gabe

This virus just wouldn't die quietly, would it? It just had to pull a Savato on us, didn't it? Great...

And what's worse is that Derek won't be here for a couple of hours... He and Angie have to be smuggled into this side of the state, because of this quarantine.

Yet what fazes me is the fact that Naomi had felt the need to hide it from all of us. What the hell was she thinking? She knew how dangerous it was to ignore the symptoms... Hell, she knows how dangerous it is to ignore any symptom when there is a quarantine in place.

Just... Why? Why now?

Esha

It's getting harder for them. I can tell. We're fully ready on the sidelines, if they need assistance. But I know that they can do this. They've dealt with several Rosalia victims already. They should be able to handle a more complex strain, right?

"Oh for goodness Gabe, I don't have to remind you about the rule we have on mobiles, do we?" I exhale, as I nestled one hand on my hip and slightly shifted my body towards the Diagnostician that was frantically tapping away.

"Relax Esha..." He grumbles irritably, "I'm just updating someone about what's going on, sheesh..."

* * *

**Operating Room D - CR-S01's POV**

"Why... Why have so many colonies been created?" Maria laments, as she prepared another vial of gelator.

I stare at the three colonies that were swinging around, almost like they were trying to break away from the main colony to create a cluster of smaller ones. I remembered what had happened to some of Albert's lab rats once he had messed around with the virus' DNA structure, "It's... Evolving" I mutter blankly.

"E-Evolving?"

"It's absorbed a virus' different DNA and its constantly mutating." I explain, as I begin to drain the blackened mucus around the smaller colony, "Now it's creating a new form to adapt to its new environment." I sigh and add with a scarcely lighter tone, "It's natural."

"Huh? Wha-"

"It may be natural, but we don't have to accept it. I _will _eliminate this!" I growl, stabbing small dosages of the vasoconstrictor into the mutant trio, followed by the deactivator, before snapping the lifeline that connected it to the monster inside the patient's heart.

"All right! Now for the shell." Maria instructs, handing me the laser quickly and setting up a syringe filled with the violet gelator.

Swiftly, I begin to erode away the shell and extracted the shell fragments faster than a ninja would catch a fly with a pair of chopsticks. I note that there were spores of the virus beginning to float their way towards the colony and scooped them up with the drain, before roughly suturing the lacerations in the heart tissue shut, before injecting the gelator three times, in order to make sure that the particular section of the colony had been fully treated. We couldn't risk having to re-open the areas later if we found out that the areas needed more gelator injected into.

"This is the last one." Maria reminds me, as she set the guideline in place for the right ventricle, whilst I finished suturing the atrium, "Once we've finished this area..."

"Let's stay on our toes." I declare, sensing the confidence rapidly rise within her quickly. Again, we couldn't afford to be careless or get cocky... That's how fatal flaws are made, "Scalpel."

Once the sight of the right ventricle came into view, I grit my teeth tightly together at the amount of colonies that had formed, "There's so many of them... Can we treat them all?" If I had to guess of what the colonies would've done, if we took longer on the other areas, the colonies would've continued to grow and multiply until the entire ventricle had become infected, before combining with the other colonies from the different areas of the heart... It's almost like the virus was trying to spread its wings or something...

I was so busy becoming further and further submerged into my own thoughts, I nearly missed Maria's stiff reassurance, as I followed the same procedure as before; drain the blackened mucus; inject the vasoconstrictor; followed by the deactivator; snap and snatch the colony before it can replicate. Lather. Rinse. Repeat.

"Hey! Don't get twitchy! Inject it into the colony!" Maria scolds, as I fumble to tighten my grip on the needle. I muttered a brief apology, before continuing the rhythm. Once the colonies had been placed on the tray, I narrowly avoid the disastrous situation that would've occurred if I had gotten "twitchy" with the drain. Quickly, I snatch the laser off of the tray and blasted the ray at the hardening shell, it was becoming tougher to crack it open - More proof that the virus was mutating.

Once the shell burst open, the creak of the vitals heightened my senses more, as I realise that the vitals were beginning to drop faster, as we had progressed further. Time was of the essence. After we had drained the flock of spores, I toss the shell pieces onto the tray nearby and continued to crack open the rest of the colony's shell. More and more lacerations were being formed, as the tedious shell cracking continued. Finally, the last area of the shell broke free and I eagerly drop another bone-like shard onto its silver platter.

"Damn, the colony exploded and created a bruise - Use the antiserum!" She exclaims, as she helps to extract the shell shards and suck up the spores, as I carefully injected a concentrated amount into the bruise and tended to the lacerations. All that was left to do was inject the gelator and seal up the ventricle. It took a minimum of half of a precious minute to perform those tasks.

Now the real work begins.

* * *

**Maria's POV**

"The main body's in here... Right?" I ask, prepping a suitable guideline for the scalpel to follow.

"Yes, I'll make the incision to expose the main colony." He declares, coating the incision in antibiotic gel and pumping several units of stabilizer through Naomi's veins. He draws his weapon from the jar of disinfectant...

"_This will be it, Rose... The beginning is coming to an end."_

And slices open the heart.

"This..." I gasp out, "I-It's the main body of the Rosalia Virus, but **mutated**..." I stare at him, whilst he prepares a smoky-gray solution, "We...really are gonna do this..." I add, biting my trembling lip slightly.

"Right!" He boldly states, bringing the solution over and prepping a vial filled with it. "The cardioplegic solution is ready for us." He held up the solution to the light to check the amount of units, "Injecting this will stop her heart."

It was absolutely horrifying, knowing that the silvery-grey like substance in the tiny vial could have a devastating ability to stop someone's heart. But his blistering red eyes showed no fear or hesitance. He really was prepared to run such a risky procedure by his hands...

"All right... " I breathe out, "Let's go over the procedure one last time..."

"When we inject the solution, the heart will stop momentarily," CR-S01 announces, lining up the needle with Naomi's main artery in her left arm, "We will only have **seconds** to extract the colony membrane and inject the concentrated anti-serum...Got it?"

"Yeah..." I nervously confirm, "This is insane...There's never been a heart-stopping operation without a heart-lung machine..." My fists began trembling and quaking, "P-Please...We **must** finish everything, before Naomi passes on..."

"I'm a doctor..." He mutters, plunging the solution into her body, "Saving lives is my purpose..."

"_Grey... another connotation for death...No, I can't think like __**that**__! If we are working a miracle, then we'll make a goddamn miracle!"_

The heart monitor gives out an ear-piercing screech. The vitals plummet down rapidly towards the red zone.

* * *

**Alyssa's Room – Alyssa's POV**

_BRRRRRRRR!_

My eyes flutter open, as I hear a loud vibration. I thought it was Mister Little Guy's phone, but he wouldn't ignore it for this long... Would he?

Shakily, I yawn and rub at my good eye. Thin trails of purple and pink smoke whizz past my eyes like a very fast car.

"Huh...?" I sleepily mutter, following the direction of the mist I spotted a sleek, slim black phone. As it vibrates, it shudders loudly and produces more of that weird smoke. Coughing slightly from inhaling the funny mist, I reach out to the phone and clasp it tightly in my hands. I very nearly dropped it, because it was so cold!

The mist softly drifting past my skin made a very funny feeling sit in my tummy. It wasn't a good feeling. It was like I had to throw up, cough and scream at the same time, but I can't. Mr. Little Guy is still asleep and I don't want to worry him.

I then thought back to where Naomi was. The doctors seemed very worried when they found her outside my room. I heard the nurse shouting and-

* * *

**Little Guy's POV**

I kept my eyelids tightly closed. I knew her phone was vibrating in the palm of little Alyssa's hand... I could feel Death's icy touch brush against my cheek; caressing my cheekbones; make the corners of my eye sting painfully. I promised that I'd stay strong, but with every vibration that erupted from that goddamn phone, every unsure whimper Alyssa would make, the more I wanted to believe that it was all a sick and twisted nightmare.

"_Is this my punishment for my days in the Delphi?"_

It was pure torture. I could even hear faint screams of pain. Her screams. At an ungodly pitch which made my muscles tense and my teeth grind together in fear.

I couldn't bare it. I scrunched my eyelids tighter and begged for it to go away. I didn't want to let myself believe that she was gone. It was all too painful. Too painful.

* * *

**Operating Room D - CR-S01's POV**

"Urgh, we're not done yet you monster... Injecting more serum!" I half-yell at the giant colony, rushing to fill the syringe and carelessly ram the needle through the crystallised outer shell, "This... _Will_ be the end... _Begone_!" I felt a true, triumphant, tired grin stretch across my face in a relieved satisfaction, as the curled up worm gave out a final shriek and writhed in pain for a few moments, before disintegrating into tiny blurs of dust.

"I... We... We actually did it..." Maria breathes out in awe, laughing weakly as she hands me the sutures.

"Yes. It's all over." I thickly announce, feeling my throat constrict and my vision become hazy, has I delicately took the needle from her and elegantly closed up the heart and the initial incision, "Let's... Put a curtain on this. May I have the bandages p-please?"

Maria carefully places the bandages into my hand and dabs at my porcelain cheeks with a napkin and smiles an even rarer genuine grin. With shaking hands, I manage to place the bandage tape over the sutures. I drop them in relief and sink to my knees and laugh softly.

"H-Hey... What's the matter? You haven't lost it have you?" Maria jokes, as she rips off her gloves, before kneeling beside me.

"No..." I respond laughing more, "I'm just... I'm glad that Rose and Albert can finally be at peace now that this is over..."

"Yeah... You're right about that." She chuckles, staring off into the far corner with tears streaming down her face. She sniffs loudly, before wiping at her eyes with her jacket, "Now come on you big doofus, everyone's waiting..."

* * *

Just like you guys were for this chapter that took nearly a year to post... Yikes, that certainly will be one of the things going on my Resolution list...

So, uh, yeah... Anyone still alive out there? It's been an incredibly long time and not to worry, there is only one chapter left and it will be posted before New Year's Eve, so consider this as an early Xmas present to you all.

For those of you wondering, I am working on the next chapter for _Haunted_, but as for the _Adjustment_ series, I am not too sure at the moment, but if anyone has any requests or ideas you would like to see within them, then just drop me a PM :D


	18. FINALE: Twisted Rosala P3

**OUR MEMORIES**  
**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: TWISTED ROSALIA**  
**CONCLUSION/FINALE**

The first thing I hear is muffled, incoherent voices. My sensitive eyes are greeted by the harsh, midday sunlight that sparkles through the window.

"She's awake..." A female voice gasps out in awe to her comrades. I feel the bed sheets crinkle slightly, as she walks closer towards me and asks softly, "How do you feel?"

"_Her voice..."_

"I-I'm..." My weak voice responds, "Alive...?"

"Yes...The focus on your heart was removed. You're safe..." A slightly choked up voice forces out.

"_And his too...They sound familiar..."_

"I see...And the others...?" I whisper, as my eyes start to adjust to the light.

A cocky-sounding voice chortles next to me, "They're acting like the whole thing was a **bad** dream..." My nose caught a whiff of that distinctive, sharp scent that only meant one thing:

Gabriel Cunningham was nearby.

* * *

Portland

"Dammit! Can't you do anything right you moron !?" The female paramedic screeches, pulling at her intern's jacket so that they were face to face. He shivers at the harsh tone of voice that his chief has and tries to pry her hands off of him.

"_**Maria's busy breaking noses as usual..."**_

A fellow colleague lightly brushes his hand against the hot-tempered Hispanic, attempting to calm her down. She jumps slightly from the contact and then bares her pearly white fangs; spins on her heels, pulls back her fist and punches him square in the nose.

* * *

ATLUS Mall

The cheerful orthopaedic surgeon chuckles as he calls out to Claire asking her to slow down, so he could catch up. She turns her head slightly and laughs in response and decides to take a few bags from him. Gently, she brushes her lips against his cheek.

"_**Hank's finally putting himself out there..."**_

A high-pitched scream resonates throughout the mall. Hank's face drops slightly and vanishes at the speed of light.

* * *

Tomoe's Home

The scent of jasmine creeps around the small condo as the faint sound of scratching against a crisp piece of parchment paper can be heard, as the Japanese doctor finishes up her recent letter to her father.

"_**And who knows what Dr. Tachibana is up to..."**_

"Milady..." Hanzou begins, bowing slightly in front of her, "Pardon for my interruption, but the operation begins in approximately 15 minutes..."

Tomoe seals up the letter and snuffs out the candle, which was lit next to her mother's photo, "Thank you Hanzou...I shall head over there immediately..." She softly speaks, before teleporting away.

* * *

Portland Prison

Lifting up his head, the surgeon notices Agent Holden walking towards him with hints of a tiny grin forming on his face, as he hands him a clipboard with a few papers attached. Eagerly, the surgeon begins to read.

"_**Lastly, the kid went back to prison, however..."**_

A small chuckle echoes throughout the cell. The prisoner's face brightens up and smiles at the news he had been given.

"_**His conditions have changed somewhat..."**_

* * *

Naomi's Room

Slowly, I pull my body upright to try and sit up. My hand overlaps the tender wound to give it a miniscule amount of comfort. My voice catches in my throat.

"_What are they doing here !?"_

I lock eyes with a woman with blonde hair and then a surgeon wearing glasses. Standing at the end of my bed, they are wearing a gentle smile and a nervous grin respectively.

"Derek...? Angela...!?" I breathe out in shock, "Wh-What are..."

Derek clears his throat before speaking, "We received word that...You had collapsed. We instantly assumed it was your genetic disease making its final assault, but we had a tip off from one of the staff here that it wasn't that..." His voice was serious and had an underlying tone of deep worry woven into it.

"What I wanna know is; what the hell were you thinking?" Gabe butts into the conversation with a firm glare directed out of the nearby window, "Why didn't you notify us sooner?" His alert, amber eyes drifted back to me, "We could've helped you!"

"_He should know why..."_ I think to myself, as my fingers brush away a few loose silver locks from my face.

Leisurely, I release a long breath and meet his gaze, "Didn't you get the diagnosis from Derek?" I answer coolly and calmly, "I'm going to die Gabe...I thought that, when my heart gave out...It would finally be the end."

"Dr. Kimishima..." Angela laments sadly, "You can't give up! There's someone that still needs-"

"I know," I reply shakily cutting her off, "Even if it is for a little while longer..."

"Now," Gabe sighs loudly reaching for my shoulder and squeezing it slightly, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He half-heartedly laughs, as he flicks the cigarette from his mouth towards the nearest bin.

My head snaps up to meet the trio exchanging gazes and smiles, like they're silently sending encouraging messages to one another mentally, "...What?" I blurt out dumbfounded.

"Dr. Kimishima..." Derek starts with his hazel eyes scanning over a clipboard. My throat runs dry. His eyes send me a reassuring guise, whilst he continues, "On behalf of the staff of Caduceus and Resurgam First Care." He withdrew a long breath and boldly states, "I'm proud to declare that the dormant disease you had has completely vanished."

"What...are you saying...?" My voice trembles seeing that my hands begin to twitch slightly, "I know I'm-"

"That's just it Naomi." Gabe remarks, while he takes the charts from Derek with a large smirk on his face.

"You aren't going to die..." Angela speaks softly, "The disease factor in your cells was exterminated by the Rosalia Virus."

My throat releases a sharp inhale, at the same time as I felt the overwhelming tears cascade down my face, "Th-that's means I'm...G-going to live!" I cry out in joy. Trembling, my cold hand covers my mouth, whilst I attempt to process the glorious piece of news.

"_I'll be able to spend more time with Alyssa! I won't have to pull myself reluctantly out of bed each and every morning pondering whether I'll be knocking at Death's door and being asked to enter!"_

"Don't start celebrating just yet," Gabe exhales seriously, "There's a chance of relapse." He shrugs his shoulders, "But y'know we ain't psychic or anything, so we don't know for certain..."

"But, we want you to look _forward_ to living your life." Derek grins, loosely placing his arm around his assistant, who seemed to be close to crying herself.

The doors smash open. The book the girl was holding lands on the floor with a thud! A young voice gasps loudly. Then, charges towards the bed. Her hands curling into tiny fists and her auburn locks flying around in all directions.

"Naomi!" Alyssa shrieks ecstatically, relieved to see me welcoming her with open arms.

"Alyssa!" I sob, wrapping my thin arms around the little girl and hugging her tightly. Drawing circles on her back, whilst my daughter cries heavily with delight and an elevated emotion of contentment, "Thank you... Thank you so much!" I whisper into her unscarred ear.

* * *

That brings us to the end of Our Memories ladies and gentlemen, there is a HUGE list of people I'd love to thank for their support and assistance as I developed this story:

Firstly, I want to thank my beta-reader who was helped me immensely during these last few chapters to help keep the storyline correctly worded and up to the best it can be:

MoonCat! I cannot express how thankful I am for all your help!

Next it's to my alerters and favouriters who are probably lucky enough to be the first few to read this:

Magicalfish13, Torataro, MissNessarose, TheDragonLover, Zantana, Zeldafan-11, kadabrafreak890, 1JennyFan, ZanyNeko, Alice Kettle, Rui Natalia, Liliafax, cami3007, someone else tomorrow! I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I was, when I wrote this!

A shout-out to the "Trauma Team" community and a huge thank you for helping readers find the story easier and giving me a blimming HUGE surprise and a grin across my face when I saw that you added not one, but _two_ of my stories to it!

Another shout-out to all the readers out there however many of you there are! Again, I hope that you enjoyed reading this story as well and if you have any ideas for future stories and then don't be afraid to suggest them!

And finally a MASSIVE thank you to every single reviewer that reviewed! Whilst this story may be marked as "Complete" now, I can still take requests for ANY scene within the game if you still want one done! (That is... If you're not bored of this story already ^^; )

There's: patricia, LittleGuyLover, Zany Fanatic, Indochine Ramera, Alice Kettle, Rui Alonzo, Anonymous, Team SilverHawk, MoonCat (I am really sorry that you had to wait ages for your requests XD), mantinemaniac, SuzakusWings, Liliafax and kadabrafreak890, MissNessarose, Angel's Loyalty, Arklight, Zany, 5348 and Naomi's Loyalty!

One last thank you to: Mario41001 for your Trauma Team walkthrough videos! Without them, I wouldn't even know about Trauma Team's storyline and I wouldn't have had any inspiration to make these stories!

^ I wasn't kidding when I said there was a huge list XD

But anyways... I bet some of you thought after reading this "Aww... It's over now" ... Other might've gone, "It's supposed to be the end, but... *looks at the scroll bar* there is quite a bit left... Don't tell me, there's a HUGE rambling from her isn't there?"

Nope... This idea for the final part where Gabe has his legendary "breaking the fourth wall for the third time" achievement actually came to me once I watched Naomi's facial reactions in the finale for about the 5th time... Where's Chloe in all of this?

You are about to find out... :D

* * *

Resurgam Rooftop - Gabe's POV

With a large smirk on my face, I light another cigarette and stole a long inhale of the tobacco-y goodness, whilst I slipped my lighter back into my pocket. It feels fantastic to be able to sit back and relax now after everything that's happened over the past fortnight.

"Looks like its all come to an end..." I murmur looking up at the sky. Something soft nudges at my hand and make a little...Purring sound, "Huh?" I glanced down to see a small, thin black cat lying down with heavy eyelids and a tail neatly curled around its left leg.

Hesitantly, I lift up the cat to my eye level and jokingly remark, "You look beat... You want me to examine you?"

The cat meows lightly in response and places its paw against my cheek in response. I laugh loudly and then place the cat onto my lap. Chloe meows again and begins kneading her tiny paws into my left leg.

"_It's oddly satisfying seeing a cat sniff around and make its territory comfortable, but does it have to goddamn claw at my legs first !?"_

Hissing in pain, I pull the cat off my leg and bring her back to eye level, "No! Stop that...It hurts." I stare at the cat waiting for some sort of reaction. After a few seconds, Chloe mews cutely and blinks those glistening golden orbs of hers.

I sigh loudly and plop the cat back onto my lap again. Jeez... Who knew cats could be so difficult to handle? Chloe resumed kneading my leg like a baker does with a piece of dough, still purring away.

I looked up at the sky again to see small flickers of gold flying across the fluffy white clouds. My face crumples into a frown whilst I ponder about the possibility of another Rosalia outbreak next year, when they return.

Greedily inhaling another dose of nicotine, I glance back down at the cat that had peacefully fallen asleep.

"Yeah, well I'm not surprised you're tired..." I mutter stroking the cat's head, "You did well at making yourself quite comfortable there."

There's another problem that has been lingering on my mind too... If there was another Rosalia Outbreak, then would Caduceus' Research and Development department have enough precious time to spare to craft an antiserum without the help of flowers?

"Heh... Who knows," I snigger out loud, "All I should be worrying about right now is where my rustic clinic is going!" Tucking my hands behind my head, I lie down against the cold metal of the rooftop and watch the sea of sunshine drift its way home again...

Thank you once again and look out for some of the following stories:

**Adjustment Series:**

**Adjusting to Parenthood:**

Naomi starts learning the real ups and downs of parenting, however her past is beginning to get in the way of it (For readers currently reading this, there is a chance that it will be taken down and revised much more thoroughly this time around)

**Adjusting My Behaviour: **

Maria decides that after the Rosalia Outbreak, she should wise up a little bit and accept **some** people for whom they are... On top of that, she also slowly learns that asking for help early on isn't such a bad thing.

**Adjusting My Costume:**

Hank's second life is not going to fabulous at the moment and with the extra food he's started eating... A trip down to a seamstress might be in order (Don't expect this one to be as long as the other two, since Hank hasn't really got much loose ends in his storyline to tie up)

**Adjusting My Path:**

Tomoe is called back to Japan, but this time around it is a more pleasant atmosphere. Or so she thinks... (Again, this one won't be too long, since Tomoe hasn't got any loose ends to tie up either)

**Adjusting To RONI...Again:**

Just when Gabe was becoming used to doing things manually, Esha decides to help out with the workload and shove a newer RONI into his office!

**Adjusting To My New Life:**

Join CR as he begins to become reacquainted with some old faces, whilst he works off his sentence and learns to loosen up a little bit. Until everyone else decides that he isn't doing such a great job...

**Adjusting To Death:**

Rosalia awakens after the epidemic to discover a strange, young male that makes her blush slightly whenever he whispers her name. As much as she wants to open up to him, there's the annoying feature that gets in the way: Neither of them can let go of their loved ones.

_**Surgical Rose :3**_


End file.
